


Just Awake, Back to Business

by CCGK



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 22-23 years old, Adventure & Romance, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Identity Reveal, Like 10 years after season 1, Lost Memories, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peacock Miraculous, Post-Canon, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Love Square, post-reveal, secrets of the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCGK/pseuds/CCGK
Summary: Almost 10 years ago Ladybug and Chat Noir had their first fight with an akuma, 4 years later they defeated Hawk Moth, 6 months later Chat Noir left Paris, 5 months and Ladybug followed, 4 months later, Marinette was found injured, for 3 years and 10 months she has been in coma, 1 day has passed since she awakened, in few minutes she will meet his partner again. She needs his help.Lost memories, a reveal, and secrets of the past coming to light.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crystal Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705121) by [LilaacStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaacStars/pseuds/LilaacStars). 



> Sorry if they are any mistakes, english isn't my first language.

The sun came out indicating the people the beginning of a new day. The people of Paris, The City of Love, was living another normal day. They wake up, they eat, they go to school, they work, and they hang out, like every other people in every other city. But Paris once had something special that no one has been able to forget. This city was once the place where a villain attacked. This villain whose name was known as Hawk Moth. He made his first appearance in 2013, akumatizing his first victim to get the Miraculouses of the ladybug and the black cat.

Finally, on January 31, 2018, they came face to face with Hawkmoth. The duo won the battle against their enemy, but when they were going to retrieve his miraculous, it had disappeared. Revealing, behind the dreaded mask, a man in his forties, with grey hair and eyes. Even when he had been defeated and lost his miraculous, he wore a triumphant, mysterious and dangerous expression. The injured superhero duo managed to take him to the police force. They investigated the man but they found no trace of who he was. It was as if he had never existed. The man himself didn’t want to reveal anything, not even his identity. He was taken to prison with life imprisonment for several charges under the name of Hawk Moth.

Nobody in Paris knows what happened to him other than he was defeated. After the battle, the superheroes still helped in the city, combating minor crime. Until six months later, when Chat Noir disappeared. The people were sad with his departure, but they knew that there was no longer any threat for him to stay, so they were content to still have Ladybug with them. But the joy no stay for long, cause four months later Ladybug left.

Now they had passed almost ten years since the superheroes first showed up, and like four years since they were last seen. The people learned to live without superheroes, now living only in their memories. But nobody said that the superheroes learn to live.

In one of Paris’ hospitals, in one of many rooms, there is one with a young woman of 22 years. Her long black hair with blue reflections was resting on the bed; her light bluebell eyes, closed, and her skin was so pale. The room was white and clean. The bed, in the middle of the room with the headboard attached to the wall. On one side, a small table with pink flowers, illuminated by the first rays of sunlight that entered through the holes in the window curtain. In front of the bed was a narrow blue door for a closet, with a blackboard in front with the patient's data. There you could see that her name was no other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She has been there for almost 4 years in coma. Nobody knows the reason, maybe not even her.


	2. Woke Up

Light. There was so much light. Why was everything so bright? Soon her sight cleared. She found herself connected to many machines. She took off the respirator and everything else, and observe her surroundings. Which confused her even more. ¿What was she doing in a hospital room? She didn’t remember. ¿Why couldn’t she remember? Okay, she was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aka Ladybug, superheroine of Paris. Well, that didn’t help with the situation at hand. She needed help. ¿But who could she ask for?

“Tikki?” She asked, her voice coming out raspy and weak. Barely audible. But with the silence in the room, it drew the attention of the kwami. Marinette saw how a little spotted redhead, peeked out from behind the blue door with a confused face that soon turned into a big smile when her big and dark blue eyes landed on her.

“Marinette!” she screamed in joy. The ladybug’s kwami flew in seconds to the side of her bearer, to hug her cheek with her little arms.

“Tikki! You have no idea how happy I am for seeing you. If you hadn’t appeared I’m sure that I would have started panicking already.” She said, earning a giggle from her little friend. “So…Why I am here?” 

Tikki let out a sigh, to then turn to her. “So you don’t remember either.” Marinette looked at her in confusion. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Marinette really, really wanted to get to the point and get answers. But she knew Tikki will explain everything at the right time, although she would rather save all the cryptic conversation. “Well… I discover who Chat Noir is, we defeated Hawkmoth, Adrien left Paris to study in the USA, and… I can’t remember well from there. I think that I was investigating… investigating something that led me to travel to… to somewhere… and… and… I think that I left clues to Alya to find me if something went wrong, and… and…mmm…  I’m lost now.”  She let herself drop on the bed in frustration.

“That was what I was referring earlier. Everything in my memory is blurred since Adrien left, like yours. He left on August 8, 2018. Which leaves about five months of fuzzy memories until we travel on January 21, 2019. We flied to China. More specific, to Tibet. I don’t remember what happened there. They are like four more months of lost memories. But, I can remember clearly that I woke up in the snow. We were among the mountains. You were very hurt. I think we spent a few days there until Alya with other people, found you. They took you to the nearest hospital. I was weak but I managed to follow. Alya and your parents spent about two months with you in China, until you were stable to be able to travel to Paris. Since then you have stayed here in coma. Your wounds healed faster than normal because of the strong connection you share with me and your earrings. But you didn’t wake up. You were treated by the best doctors but none could find any reason why you were still asleep. I’ve been staying here waiting for you.”

“How long have I been asleep, Tikki?” she asked, afraid of the answer, getting up to sit again.

“Today is May 10, 2023. Almost four years.”

“Okay, I’m completely calm. I only lost a few years of life. It's not like it's the end of the world just because one moment I was eighteen and in the next twenty-two years old. ¿Right? It is all good. Now I only need to explain Alya and my parents why I went to the Himalaya, why I lied to them, and then try to make them not worry about me to be able to figure all the mystery. Piece of cake.” Marinette said trying to sound optimism until she let herself drop again. “Who I’m kidding! I AM DEAD. Alya will know that I’m lying to her, they will not leave me alone, and she will ask me a lot of questions until I get distracted and finally tell her that I’m Ladybug and then she will think that I’m crazy and she will take me to a psychiatrist and I will be there forever an-”

“MARINETTE!” Her little kwami interrupted, quieten her bearer, then process with a calm and gentle voice. “Nothing of that will happen. Now stay calm, be positive, and think of a solution like you always do.”

Marinette sigh. “Okay, you’re right. I need to avoid people. With only imagining all the questions… ugh. We have to leave before someone comes and find me awake. Do you think that Master Fu could help us?”

Tikki’s expression became sad. “When you arrive here, I went to look for Master Fu and Wayzz. I explained them everything I could, but apparently, they were not aware of our investigation, as they were out of the country for guardian's business before we left. Since then, they had come every day to feed me and Master Fu used some Chinese magic to help with your recovery. He also tried to find out what we were up to before, but your apartment was clean. You didn’t leave any clue.  A few weeks ago he came and left this” She flew to the little table and open a drawer, taking out a red envelope. She gave it to Marinette. “He sensed that you were going to wake up soon. He also told me that he would go to Tibet to investigate what could have happened to us. But he hasn't returned. I’m afraid that something happened to him.”

She sighed and paused a few seconds to then continue. “There is one more thing that you need to know about.” She flew and lifted Marinette's clinical gown. Revealing on the right side of Marinette's abdomen, a Yin tattoo. It had a red outline and in the circle, a ladybug. This symbol was surrounded by a peacock plumage. It seemed to protect the ladybug from some tattoos of purple and black butterflies, which were around. The tattoos were beautiful, the heroine had to admit. But how they appeared? She wanted to ask a lot of questions, but let Tikki continue.

“They are magic.” Tikki pointed the tattoos. “From miraculous, to be exact. The butterflies are from the Butterfly Brooch, evil akumas. But they also had another type of magic that I can’t recognize, it seems dangerous and dark. The peacock plumage is from the Peacock Brooch. This seems to have good intentions. And finally, the Yin with the ladybug seems to be from us. However, I can't understand its meaning or how. None of my previous holders had something like it. I only could come to the conclusion that in the forgotten time, you developed new powers. Unknown powers. Unfortunately, we lost all knowledge.” Tikki explain.

Marinette was speechless. On one hand, she wanted to jump of joy because of the new powers she had discovered (not that she could remember them, but that is beside the point.), but in the other, she was terrified. And confused. First of all, she lost almost four years of life, then she doesn’t have any recollection of her last nine months (including the reason that led her to the hospital), Master Fu location is unknown, her partner is in another country, she has strange magic tattoos that could be dangerous, and she needed a plan. Fast. Her teenage-self considered her double-life difficult. How easy her life was then, comparing to the present situation.

Marinette cleared her mind of negative thoughts (she had already learned the hard way that it is better to follow Tikki’s advice from the beginning), to think of a plan. A few moments later she turned to Tikki. “Adrien is still living in the USA?”

“Yes”

Marinette was silent a few minutes. “Okay. Master Fu is missing, so I need my partner’s help. Soooo… we need to find Chloe. If someone knows exactly where Adrien lives, is her. Besides, she is the only person I can think of, who could help us getting there.” Marinette tittered nervously because she serious hope Chloe will help her travel, if not… well, let’s just hope luck is on her side. “However, I don’t think she will help us. Any less to find Adrien. And, can you imagine all the questions she will ask? Unless…” Tapping her chin, she considered an option. “I answer her questions!” She said triumphantly, smacking the mattress with both hands.

“What do you mean?” Tikki cocked her head in confusion.

“I am not very fond of the idea but, is the only one we have. I need to tell Chloe I am… or well, at least ‘was’, Ladybug.” Seeing Tikki’s shocked expression, she tried to explain herself. “I know I am supposed to keep my identity secret for numerous safety reasons. And let’s face it. I was very adamant with that. But, as you can see, there is a bigger threat out there, of which we know nothing about.” Marinette explained vigorously. To then continue uncertainty. “Likewise, I don’t think Adrien would be Chloe’s friend if she was a bad person. She may have kindness very, very deep in herself. Right? Hopefully, she has brought it to light these last years.” She concluded, waiting for Tikki’s opinion.

“You have a good point. And, I trust you.” Tikki smile warmly. “You are lucky to have magic by your side, otherwise, someone in your state wouldn't even be able of stand up, any less run in the rooftops.”

“Well, I am known as Lady Luck.” Marinette said smugly, to then laugh at the irony of the words.

 “Are you going to open it? Tikki said, referring to the red envelope. Marinette examined it carefully, to then open it.

Saturday _April 1 st, 2018._

_Dear Marinette,_

_I'm terribly sorry for your condition and my indisposition when you needed me time ago._

_I must say I’m very proud of you. Though you were insecure at the beginning, you conquered your fears. I feel enormously privileged, for having been able to see you grow in all aspects of life. Not only as Ladybug, also as Marinette. Becoming_ an _incredible and capable woman._

 _When Tikki came looking for me and Wayzz, we were shocked_ by _the news. I look into my books and files for any information, but nothing. I thought a lot about why your research took you to Tibet. Until I remembered that the Guardians’ Temple was hidden among the mountains. But I think there was another place hidden there. The problem is that the more I tried to remember, the fuzzier the memories become. The same happens with the_ kwamis _._

_I decided to go investigate. Don’t worry. And if you do, remember that the 196 years I have are from pure experience. Plus, I have Wayzz with me._

_Still, I have the feeling that whatever we are facing is extremely dangerous. You have already confronted this threat alone, and you lost. Don’t forget that the Ladybug and the Black Cat_ Miraculouses _are two halves of a whole. They balance each other. Creation and Destruction. Stronger together than alone. And like you said once: “An Unstoppable Team”._

_I will only be gone a short time, two weeks as much._

_Good Luck,_

_Master Fu_

 

“It’s been five weeks,” Tikki said, looking gloomily at the letter.

“We need to hurry,” Marinette told Tikki as she stood up. “Ready, Tikki?”

“Marinette?” The kwami asked between amused and worried.

“Yeah?”

“You’re still in the hospital gown” She pointed.

“Oh…” Marinette lowered her gaze, confirming Tikki was right, she giggled sheepishly. Tikki shook her head.

“I forgot to mention. Master Fu brought you new clothes. They are in the closet.” Tikki pointed with her little hand, the blue door. “Apparently he knew that as soon you woke up, you were going to escape.”

“I-I-I-I am not escaping.” Marinette defended herself quickly. “I’m… I’m just going away as fast as possible without anyone knowing to ask for help and attending the priorities because otherwise they would be in danger and… and… and…” Marinette sighed defeated. “Okay. I am escaping. But for really, really good reasons!”

Tikki smile amused. “Oh, Marinette. I was only teasing you. I already know that.” Marinette smiled sheepishly. “Now go, take a shower and get dressed. Then we can go for Chloe.”

Marinette obeyed Tikki. She found Master Fu had chosen her a black blouse, black leggings, black with red bow boots and a red cardigan. Plus a small black and red purse for Tikki, dark glasses and a black with a red bow fedora hat. He certainly thought of hiding her face. Aaaand, he chose ladybug’s colors. _I should give him a point for that_ , Marinette thought. She let her now long hair loose, to dry (she didn’t want to risk being heard with the dryer). Then, she placed a few cookies, which Tikki kept hidden, in the purse.

“I’m ready” She called. In a blink, Tikki was hovering in front of her, smiling. _She must be excited to transform again,_ Marinette thought, _better not keep her waiting._ Removing some strands of hair with her hand, revealing her Miraculous, she called “Tikki, Spots On!”

Tikki entered to her black left earring, turning them red with five black spots. The magic enveloped Marinette in a pink light, transforming her into Ladybug. Her suit had changed a bit over the years. The red skintight bodysuit with black spots and black collar, now has the forearms black, imitating gloves; and the lower legs till a little above the knees, also black, like boots. Instead of her typical pigtails, her hair was tied in a low bun with a red bow.    

Now, to find Chloe Bourgeois.


	3. Old Rivals

Ladybug disappeared four years ago. So, you can deduce that if someone sees her running on the rooftops, all Paris will know by the end of the day. And that would be inconvenient.

Therefore, after looking in her yoyo for the address of Chloe  **(** she still lived in Le Grand Paris, the most luxury hotel in Paris owned by Andre Bourgeois (Chloe’s “daddy”), who apparently was still the mayor. Marinette also discovered that Chloe was a famous lawyer recognized around the world. She knew that Chloe had decided to study law when they graduated (not so long ago for her, but a long time for others), but she didn’t expected so much. However, now that she thought about it, it was to be expected. **)** , she checked nobody could see her to throw her yoyo out the window, tied it to something and then jump. She swung as discreetly as possible until she detrasformed in an alley. Tikki hid in her purse to eat a cookie, while Marinette walked the rest of the way.

When they arrive to the hotel, Marinette tried to enter. But of course, she had forgotten about the porter. How she hated this. Marinette tried to explain that she was a friend of Chloe. Keyword: “tried”. He wouldn’t let her in without an appointment. Bullshit. After several minutes arguing with the doorman, she was upset. Where was her luck now?

As if her plea has been heard, a black cat came running into the hotel, a barking dog with a loose leash followed. Seconds later a woman went after the animals, the doorman went behind trying to get the three out.

Well, better late than never, Marinette thought, pleased with the events. Unseen, she went to look for Chloe’s room in the last floor. It was easy, considering she was familiar with the place thanks to all the akumas she fought there (most of them caused by Chloe).

Nervous, she knocked the door. When it opened, she could see Chloe. She looked relatively the same. Blonde high ponytail, expensive clothes and lots of make-up. Yep. Definitely Chloe.

“Oh… who are you? I didn’t knew I had an appointment today.” The ‘mayor’s daughter’ said snobbishly.

“I-I need to talk to you, Chloe. Can we enter?”

“Miss Bourgeois.” She corrected while checking her nails, ignoring Marinette’s request.

“What?”

“You should call me ‘Miss Bourgeois’. You called me ‘Chloe’.” She said without even looking at her. Marinette was astonished. Like, Really?!

“You know what?” Marinette spat annoyed. “I'm going to ignore what you just said as I always do. We are going to enter and you’ll listen to me. It’s an e-mer-gen-cy. Also, I’m sure the hospital is soon going to realize that I’m not there, which means trouble.” Without waiting for an answer, Marinette took Chloe by the arm to the room, closing the door. Already in, Marinette took off her glasses and hat.

“Do you know who I am? I a-” Chloe bickering stopped suddenly. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. Her gaze shifting up and down at Marinette

“M-M-Marinette?” Chloe asked in disbelief. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

“Yes, Chloe.” Marinette responded but before she could continue, she was interrupted.

“B-But how? Didn’t you have a mysterious accident that nobody knows anything about 3 years and 10 months ago and you've been in a coma since then? And why the hell are you here? And you need MY help? What emergency are you talking about? And, why did you say that hospital is soon going to realize you are gone?” Chloe gasped. “You run away! How did you run away? And-”

“CHLOE!” Marinette cut her. “I think is better if you sit down until I finish of explain, it will be complicated.” Noticing Chloe wasn’t going to do it, she resorted to something she never thought SHE was going to say to CHLOE. “Please, I need your help.” That seemed to work. Chloe looked pleased but also surprised, then she sat down on her sofa, arms crossed.

“You better start explaining,” Chloe warned. Marinette sigh, relieved. She paced around the room, trying to organize her thoughts. She took a deep breath. It was now or never. Too late for second thoughts. “Please, don’t scream. Tikki,” she called as she opened her purse, her little friend flying out. “Spots On!” Both girls stayed in silence a few minutes, Marinette was already getting worried about Chloe’s reaction, who was staring at her quietly until…

“YOU’RE LADYBUG” Chloe shouted, shocked that her former classmate, whom she despised, was also her idol.

“Shh” Ladybug shut her up, worried someone has heard Chloe’s scream (it would not surprise her if the whole hotel had heard her) “It is a secret. Now if…”

“But why did you disappear, what happened to you, why do you come to me from all people, is it serious and…” Well, it seemed Chloe had a loooooot of questions, but the bluenette was in hurry.

“Chloe!” she called her attention. Marinette was already getting tired of so many questions, but well if she had told Alya… Uff, they would never end, aaand she wouldn’t gain anything useful from the revelation, unlike Chloe. “I will explain but keep quiet… please. Tikki, Spots Off” The room was covered in a pink light, leaving Marinette behind the mask again. “She is Tikki, my kwami.” She said pointing to Tikki. “She is a magical creature who give me my powers thanks to the Miraculous.

“A pleasure to meet you, Chloe” Tikki greeted happily, floating in front of Chloe, to later settled on Marinette's shoulder. Chloe was watching everything in absolute silence as if she had seen a ghost.

“Now that we finished with the introductions, I'll start telling you the situation. As everybody knows, Chat Noir disappeared about five months before me…” After filling her in with all she needed to know (that she could remember, obviously.) and avoiding the part of Adrien being Chat Noir (Chloe needed time to process everything she was telling her. She could drop the bomb in the end) “Do you understand my problem?”

“I think I do. But I don't understand where I enter in all the mess.” Chloe answered.

Marinette took another deep breath. Chat wouldn’t be mad at her if she revealed his identity. Right? It was to her childhood friend. In the ravenette’s defense, she was in a crisis situation. Besides, the only times Chat got angry at her were because she did something wrong (yelling at Lila, don't taking Chloe's advice…), but those were for selfish reasons. Unlike this one. Of course, this situation was bigger. Ugh! Hopefully, everything will develop well. “Weeeelll you see…umm”

“See what?” Chloe said, irritated.

“AdrienisChatNoirandIneedyourhelptofindhim” Marinette blurted out, so fast that Chloe couldn’t catch what she has said.

“What again?”

“Adrien is Chat Noir” Marinette repeated with strong emphasis on each word.

“WHAT?!” Chloe shrieked. If she kept being so loud, it wouldn’t surprise Marinette if the whole hotel found out… or heard her and think she was being attacked. Most probably the latter. “You got to be kidding me!” Oh no, Marinette hoped she wasn’t upset Adrien didn’t told her, or worse maybe she thoug- “He was the one who made those stupid puns!” Or she despised the puns. That was more logical.

“I couldn’t believe it either when I found out!” Marinette exclaimed. They finally agreed on something.

“So you reveal yourselves?” Chloe asked.

“Uhh, not exactly” Marinette said looking away, ashamed. “It was more like I found out accidentally a little before we defeated Hawkmoth. Aaand he doesn’t know I know”

“Wait a minute. Are you saying he doesn’t even know you were in coma?!” Chloe couldn’t believe it.

“Ummm… Yes?” Marinette responded unsure while playing with a string of hair. Was Chloe mad? “And like I said before, I need to find him. And I supposed you could know where he lives… and maybe you could help me get there?”

“Okay” The blonde said as she stood up, determined.

“Really?!” Marinette’s eyes widened. She was relieved, happy and most of all: surprised. Had she really said yes?

“Well, yeah.” She said as if she had asked the most foolish thing. “What did you expect me to say? I will help you travel to the United States. But,” Oh God, what now? “like you have already said, you have run away from a hospital and nobody knows you are awake. You only need your diaries, which, with luck, are in your old room at your parents’ house. But you don’t have more clothes or anything else, therefore, since you cannot be seen either as Ladybug or as Marinette, I” she placed her hand on her chest, proudly “will buy you everything you need, including chocolate chip cookies for your little friend, while my personal hairdresser treats you.” She finished, pointing with chagrin at Marinette's hair.

“The hairdresser?” Marinette repeated perplexed.

“Yes, the hairdresser. Do I have to repeat everything?” She whined. Yeah, like she was the one in trouble. “Your hair is a mess. It is all damaged and dry. And with all those split ends... Eww. Of course, after being in a coma for so long it was to be expected.”

Well, now that she thought about it… her hair was a mess. BUT, it wasn’t urgent right now. “Do I have to?” she almost pleaded, like a kid who doesn’t want to go to school.

“Yep. Under my guard, a crime like this doesn’t happen. Don’t worry I know the best.” Chloe assured her. Marinette sigh. She would never have thought that one day she was going to take an order from Chloe. C-H-L-O-E. Anyway, it wouldn’t be bad getting a haircut. And Chloe was helping her with everything she needed, soooo….

“Okay. But, what about my diaries?”

“We will worry about later. First, hair and shopping; next, diaries; and finally New York.”

Chloe went off to shopping after leaving her with the stylist. When they finish, weeeellll… she had to thank Chloe. Her hair was a little longer than shoulder length. Cause, if she was going to be Ladybug again (not that she stopped, intentionally at least) it would be more practical if her hair didn’t get in the way.

The ravenette stayed in Chloe’s bedroom chatting with Tikki. After a while waiting, Chloe burst through the door.

“Marinette! Hurry up an- Your hair! I love it.” She gushed. “I told you or I told you. My stylist does magic.” She seemed to have more to say until she remembered why she came in the first place. “We have to hurry up. Put on your glasses and hat, you are going to need them.”

Marinette rushed to comply. The next thing she knew was that she was sitting next to Chloe in a moving limousine.

“Why so much hurry?” Marinette asked tilting her head, confused.

“You are lucky you have moi” She started to talk about how fabulous she is AGAIN.  Marinette often wondered how Chloe could always manage to end talking about herself. “When I went to do your shopping, don’t worry about that, I bought everything you could need, I also packed everything. By the way, I hope you’re my size bec-” “Chloe, get to the point.” “Fine. The point is that I called Sabrina, whom, for you to know, now works as my father’s secretary but sometimes she does me favors, to research all about you, your parents and Alya. She discovered many things, which she sent me by mail. However, the relevant is the fact they visited you all Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays between 5 and 6 o'clock. Today is Wednesday, May 10. And it’s 4 o’clock. So, when they go to visit you, they’ll find the surprise of her lives. Therefore, we need to get your diaries, which, from what Sabrina told me, they are supposed to be in your room, since after your ‘accident’ they took all your things from your department to your old room and haven’t got rid of anything. Then, we have to leave as fast as possible. I already coordinated the flight in my private jet, they are waiting for us.”

Marinette has never have felt so grateful of having Chloe. Good thing the blonde had thought of everything.

“How I am going to grab my diaries? I can’t enter like Ladybug or as Marinette.”

“You see, my dear, we are going to enter and buy cookies for your fairy”

“Tikki” Marinette corrected.

“…and something for us. You are going to be my fabulous friend, Meiling, from China. Do you know how to speak Chinese, right?

“Yeah?” Marinette answered confused about why knowing Chinese was important in the situation. After her Uncle Wang visited her (and got akumatized in Kung Food, thanks Chloe), she asked her mother to teach her Chinese. Now she speaks it as well as a native.

“We met in Shangai. You have come here to Paris to visit your fantastic friend, in other words, MOI, and I promised you the best pastries of Paris. Now that you know our cover, I’ll explain what we’re going to do. As I distract your parents, you obtain the diaries.” She explained simply.

“And how do you think I am going to realize that?” Marinette asked afraid.

“You are Ladybug” Chloe responded, as a matter of fact, emphasizing every word. “You will manage. By the way, before I forget, I acquired you a cellphone. It has all the contacts you could need with all the information I could get (including Adrien). I also created you an e-mail (to which I send all the information Sabrina could get, as well as all you need to know about these last years). I packed your things, and I left you a good amount of money (dollars among) if you get to need them.” Chloe told her while handing her the phone. Marinette was taken by surprise. Again. Seriously, she doesn’t know how more surprises she could take. Chloe had been so nice to her, helping with everything and more.

“I really, really appreciate all you have done for me. I will be lost without you.”

“Surely your hair would be a disaster.” She responded as she didn’t care about anything. “That’s what friends are for, right?” Chloe asked with a soft and full of hope voice.

“Of course, Chlo.” Marinette answered kindly, as hugging Chloe, whom was taken by surprise but recovered quickly to respond the hug.

Maybe she could get used to this. Some surprises could be nice, Marinette thought happy to have become friends with Chloe.

Minutes later, the limo stopped in front of “Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Pattisserie”, also home of the Dupain-Cheng. They got out of the car to enter. When they opened the door, little bells rang.

“Welcome!” Tom, Marinette’s father, greeted them, behind the cash with Sabine, Marinette’s mother.  “Oh, Chloe. What a lovely surprise seeing you here. How can we help you?”

“Nice to see you, Mr. Dupain” Chloe greeted nicely. Okay. THIS WAS STRANGE. How much she lost while she was in coma? Her DAD and CHLOE were talking like old friends. What had happened? You know what? She didn’t want to know anymore. She was already puzzled by the little she had learned today.

As Chloe had said, she was distracting her father. She was amazed by how good Chloe was at it. She was wondering how someone could talk so much. Though, the majority was about her career, her fame, anecdotes, and fashion. But still.

“A pleasure to meet you, Meiling.” Sabine’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

“The pleasure is mine,” Marinette said, praying that she would not recognize her. As much as she was killing her to tell them, she had more urgent matters to deal with.

“Do you fancy something?”

“Umm… chocolate chips cookies, please. And what Chloe wants.” She requested. “Can I use the bathroom, please? The flight has been very long. And you will understand that, with Chloe, we have hardly stopped.” Marinette told her, actually thinking about getting her diaries.

Sabine shook her head with a knowing smile. “Yes, I can imagine. You can use my apartment’s bathroom. Climb the stairs until you find a door, it is open, and to the right, you will find it.”

“Merci” Marinette heard from the stairs how Chloe included Sabine in the conversation, getting off her attention in the ravenette.

When she arrived to her old room she found quite a surprise. Her formerly pink room, with pictures on the wall of her and her friends, her desk with her designs and sewing materials, and the toys of Ladybug and Chat Noir, with which Manon played, all gone. Replaced by an empty room, the pink paint on the walls, fading, and many cardboard boxes stacked on top of each other.

“Wow” Marinette breathed, observing the room. Tikki came off the purse, copying her. The place seemed abandoned. All was covered in dust and spider webs. Nobody had come in here for a long time. It seems my parents didn’t take my err… condition very well. They must have been devastated –err, still. They still think I’m in coma, Marinette thought sadly and feeling a little guilty. She sighed. This wasn’t the time for thinking about that. “We better start looking, Tikki.” The kwami nodded.

They searched box by box. They found many old things of Marinette, but none diaries. Hopefully (she was hoping a lot of things today) they were still there, without being read (that would be catastrophic, as Chat would say. Marinette giggle. She really missed the horrible puns of the mangy cat.) Soon, Marinette found in one of the boxes her diaries. The pink, polka-dotted diaries which were stored inside her “magic boxes” (wooden chests with a similar shape and color theme as the diaries, made by Marinette to prevent anyone from stealing them and discovering her secret identity). Since she started being Ladybug at the age of thirteen, she had seven diaries. Though, the last one (from 2019), was almost empty.

“Tikki! I found them.” Marinette whisper-shouted. Tikki flew quickly to Marinette, from where she was looking in another box.

“They are a lot. How are you going to take them to the car?” The kwami asked her chosen, curiously.

After a while thinking, Marinette decided to transform. She called for her Lucky Charm (she needed luck cause she was out of ideas. Who could blame her?). This gave her a bag, with the typical ladybug pattern. For the first time, her powers were clear. She took out the diaries from the magic boxes with their keys (they were still hidden under one of the wooden floorboards, right where she had left them. When she moved on she decided it was safest to keep them in her parent’s house; nobody would suspect), to then put them in the bag.

Afterward, she climbed to her balcony, being careful to not being seen. Well, this was an act of her luck. That’s for sure. All the street was clear, excepting the limo with the driver, who was distracted by his phone. Therefore, she tied the backpack with her yoyo, to then throw it with precision, falling under the car. She was so proud that despite the years, she still had the talent. Remembering her current situation, she detrasformed. She rushed to order the room exactly like she found it, to then hurry to the shop. While she was going down the stairs she could hear Chloe. It seemed like she couldn’t decide what to take from the bakery (gaining time for her), and the Dupain-Cheng were explaining and responding all of her questions.

Chloe noticed her showing up. “Mei, I was talking with Tom and Sabine about offering their products on my father’s hotel. They explained me EVERYTHING. But I still can’t decide whether I want the almond and raspberry macaroons or the lemon ones, in addition of some eclairs, of course.”

“I will go for the ones of almond and raspberry” Marinette commented.

“Are you sure?”

“I have an idea. Can you please pack both, please?” Marinette or ‘Meiling’ at the moment, asked her mother. After saying goodbye to the bakers, they were coming out the building, when they found a brown-skinned young woman, with reddish-brown wavy loose hair. She had hazel eyes behind black-rimmed glasses. She was no other than Marinette’s best friend, Alya Césaire.


	4. A Journalist's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya's point of view from the lasts years. More mysteries...

Chloe and Alya stared at each other for a while, in complete silence. Marinette wished things had changed between them. She would like to say something and break the tension, the issue was she did not know what exactly. What do you say when you meet your best friend (who found you injured and doesn’t know yet you are awake) while pretending to be another person? A manual would be useful. ‘What a superhero do when they wake up from a coma and nobody knows her secret. Manual for Dummies’. Yeah, if only that exist.

“Chloe, what a surprise seeing you here.” Alya solved her dilemma.

 “Yeah, I’m getting a lot of them lately,” Chloe answered awkwardly. “Soooo I came with my friend Mei for the best pastries of the region. What about you?”

“Today I finished early at work, thus, I come for the Dupain-Cheng to visit the hospital,” She said, equally uncomfortable. “But since I find you here, I was asked me to write a report of an interview with the mayor. I was wondering if you could get me an appointment. The queue is very long.”

“Consider it done. I will send you the details later.” Chloe paused a few seconds to then add. “I hope she recovers.”

“Thanks, Chloe... It was nice seeing you… and your friend.” Marinette noted the false happiness Chloe and Alya faked with each other, but neither of them wanted to mention it. What had happened between them?

 

* * *

 

Alya walked away from Chloe gladly, not without gazing suspiciously to ‘Mei’, she seemed familiar, but she shook her head, dismissing those thoughts. She had to go visit her best friend’s family. She would never forget Marinette.

Alya could still remember the day Marinette told her she was going to travel to London, breathe new airs, find inspiration for her designs and maybe enter a university. At first, Alya was worried. Marinette was like another little sister to her. But the ravenette managed to convince her. She said she would like to take risks, live her life. Alya couldn't remember another moment when she felt more proud of her friend.

A few days later, Monday, January 21, 2019, she left Paris. That date was recorded in her mind with fire because it was the last day she saw her friend safe and sound. The first three days she was out, the both always talk on the phone. But then they passed a few days without any call or text from her, and when she tried to contact her, it went to the voicemail. Alya was so worried something bad had happened, but she managed to convince herself that Marinette was having a good time, or maybe she had become distracted designing. Until Sunday, February 3rd, when an envelope arrived at her apartment. She thought it was a postcard or something similar, however, when she opened it, there was only a white sheet with the three words that would change her life: "I'm sorry, Alya". It was signed by Marinette. She was sure, it was her handwriting.

She lost no time looking for the Dupain-Cheng. She found them working in the bakery, happily. Surely they didn't have any idea. She asked them if they had talked with Marinette recently. You could guess what the answer was. Marinette's parents denied and said that they should call Adrien. At that moment Alya knew something was wrong. She knew how much Adrien's departure affected Marinette (it was to be expected, he was her longtime crush) and her parents always teased her about it. But Marinette never thought about visiting him (Marinette was her bestie, Alya would know about it), she was satisfied just with talking on the phone. So that would mean, Marinette LIED to her and her parents. Which only would suggest, Marinette had a very good reason to do it (all her friends know how much Marinette hated liars). The enigma was: why? What made her lie? Alya knew how bad Marinette was at lying, which indicated that her lies network was bigger than she first thought.

They looked for Marinette EVERYWHERE. They questioned everyone she knew. Alya even called Nino, with whom she keeps a long distance relationship (since he was a famous DJ in Los Angeles), to try to contact Adrien. Which didn't work, since Adrien, having been a famous model, changed his cell number several times. They even looked at her credit card to see her purchases or/and try to track it. But nothing. They didn't find any trace. It was as if she had faded away. A week later she received another letter from Marinette. With a clue to her location. Every few days she received a new clue. The cues were very complicated and cryptic, but not for nothing had she gotten so far as a journalist, and revealing mysteries was her specialty.

The months passed. Everybody told her to stop investigating, that Marinette was dead. But she wasn't going to lose hope. On June 20, she deciphered the puzzle. And after calling the Dupain-Cheng, she took the first plane to China.

According to the clues, Marinette went to an area near the Mount Everest. Alya went with a few natives (which known the mountains) to look for her. They were exploring the mountains a few days, they were ready to give up, but soon, on the 27th, they found her. Her body was reposing in the snow, surrounded by destroyed rocks, injured. The blood was already frozen. She was barely alive. Alya thought seeing something red moving in the snow, but it had to be her imagination. There was nothing more than snow and destruction.

They managed to take her to the nearest hospital. It was a miracle she was still alive. They treated her wounds, which were healing quickly. Her parents arrived a few days later.

She was in a coma because of the magnitude of her injuries. They stayed two months in China, 'till Marinette was stable enough to be able to return to Paris. The months keep passing, and she was still in coma. No one knew why. Her body was fully recovered, she was supposed to wake up. But nothing. The best doctors in the world visited her, but none of them could figure out the reason.

Something that called Alya's attention was a tattoo in Marinette's abdomen. She didn't remember Marinette having them, which implied she had made them in her time out of the country. But it was strange because she had never been interested in them before. Thus, maybe she wanted to take more risks in her life. But still, why she climbed the mountains? And alone?! It was crazy! Why she lied? Why did she had prepared the clues? Did she know something could happen to her? But why? And especially 'what' happened. Alya couldn't think of an answer. More time passed away, where she only had more questions. She made many theories, but none of them seemed to be the correct one.

But she was wrong when she thought nothing worst could happen. When she started to pay attention her surroundings, she noticed something. Ladybug was gone. The last time she was seen was at the end of December. Luckily, her friend from the university had updated the Ladyblog long ago with the news. Now it was forgotten since there were no more heroes to write about. She spent the following months focused on her career and on the health of her best friend. The years followed. Her career was going very well, and her relationship with Nino progressed. She loved her life, it was perfect. She could say it was everything she had dreamed. Except she didn't have Marinette by her side. Not anymore. And she didn't spend a day without missing her.

"Good afternoon, Alya" Sabine greeted her warmly, interrupting her thoughts.

"Good afternoon, Sabine, Tom," Alya responded happily. Tom and Sabine were like second parents to her. Together they went through the difficult times. "I was thinking about visiting the hospital. Maybe they have news. Or at least the results of the lasts tests." Alya responded with a yearning look. In the hospital, they had taken Marinette's case as an investigation. Until now the results were still unclear.

"We're coming with you, sweetheart. Wait until we finish closing the bakery." Tom answered.

Half an hour later, they arrived at the hospital. But when they went to Marinette's room, they found it empty. They asked the nurses if they had taken her to an exam or something similar. But nobody knew her whereabouts. The night before they had entered to her room and Marinette didn't present any change in her condition. They searched the whole hospital (a very large one) and viewed the security cameras. They didn't find any hint of Marinette. Also, assuming she woke up, it would be impossible she had left walking AND avoiding the cameras.

The entire situation seemed impossible.

They reported her as disappeared to the police department.

Alya had already lost her best friend once, she wouldn't lose her again. She, Alya Césaire, was going to resolve the mystery of Marinette Dupain-Cheng once and for all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, some mysteries of the past are going to unfold. I promise the past of Chloe will be revealed at the right time. I will try to update every weekend from now.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. A Flight, Memories and a Villain

After crossing paths with Alya, Chloe and headed to the car. The ravenette waited until Alya was out of sight, to draw the bag from under the car. Lying to Alya, killed her, but it was for the best. At least for now. The fewer people to know, the better. They entered the car and take off to the airport. If Alya was already at the bakery, they wouldn’t take too long getting to the hospital. They were under the clock. 

The rest of the road, Marinette spent the time conversing cheerfully with Chloe.

The car passed by the airport, where Marinette gaze became hooked. She could distantly hear Chloe’s voice; her mind was focused in the airport. She was there, long ago. Soon, her sight became blurred… 

 

* * *

 

_She was sitting in the airport’s waiting room. Through the window, she could see the dark sky and the shining stars. Many people surrounded her, thus, nobody noticed the little redhead peaking from her purse._

_“Marinette, are you sure of going alone? It is risky.” The kwami questioned, worried about her chosen._

_“I’m sure, Tikki. You heard what Hawkmoth told us. If he is right, I don’t want to involve Adrien. Not yet, at least. I don’t want to give him false hopes. I know that as Paris’ superheroes and bearers of the most powerful Miraculous we have responsibilities. But Chat is finally living his life, without his father’s protection. I can’t take him apart from his freedom, not yet.” Marinette responded pensively. She noticed Tikki’s preoccupied gaze. The kwami was afraid of losing another one of her Ladybugs. “Don’t need to worry, Tikki. I promise if we find danger I will contact Chat.” The dark-haired girl assured her friend._

_Tikki sighed. “Okay. I trust you.” Tikki smiled fondly_. 

 

* * *

 

“Marinette?” Chloe had a hand placed on her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Marinette blinked trying to return to the reality. She found herself inside the limo. “Yeah, I’m fine”

“You sure?”

“Sure”

Marinette was confused. She had live that. She’s sure of that. But when exactly? And what did she mean by ‘what Hawkmoth told us’? And why did she felt like something was pulling her back to reality? Like if it didn’t want her to remember… How she wished she could remember more. Now she knew how Chat felt when an akuma controlled him, but in her case was much, much worse. 

She followed Chloe to her jet. The jet… it was white. White like snow, white like the mountains…

 

* * *

 

_She was among the mountains, snowed mountains. She was cold, it was freezing. She was with mountain clothing and equipment with Tikki curled up in the coat’s collar. The view from there was breathtaking. But she didn’t have time to admire it. She kept moving and climbing every now and then. She was thankful for all of her years fighting as Ladybug because if not she wouldn’t have the strength and endurance she was using climbing the difficult parts of the mountains. She seriously was very far from the ground without her super-suit. A while later, she came to see a white wall masked with the snow, tricking the common eye._

_The wall had a smooth surface with a medium-sized design engraved in the center. The design was like the one on top of the Miraculous Chest, where the miraculous were kept guarded by Master Fu. According to Tikki, it was a hidden door._

_“It’s here.” Tikki amazed, poking her head from the jacket._

_“Now what?” Marinette asked disconcerted, there wasn’t anything to open the door._

_Tikki flew off from the warmth of the coat to placed Marinette's hand on the design. The kwami indicated her to make a series of movements on it. Tikki explained how only a Miraculous holder could enter, but just in case it had more security. She also told her that only the highest guardians in rank knew of this place; they entered here using a key and another type of code. The kwamis knew too, obviously. When she finished, the graved lines from the design began to glow pink. The white wall slide open, followed by more layers._

 

* * *

 

Her vision clouded again. She blinked, realizing she was in the airstrip, in front of the stairs to the jet. Chloe was at her side, staring at her worried and astounded. “Get inside. I will go in a moment. And we will have a talk.” Chloe commanded. Marinette didn’t understand. Talk about what exactly? She took a seat, thousands of questions roaming through her mind

“I saw it too,” Tikki said from her Marinette’s lap. Marinette turned to look at Tikki, gaping. “The airport, the mountains, the wall. They are your memories. I must saw them to because of our connection through the Miraculous.”

“You know what that door was?”

“I feel like I should, but I can’t. It’s like-”

“Something doesn’t want you to.” Marinette finished the sentence, Tikki nodded. They would have kept talking when the dark-haired girl noticed Chloe sitting at her side. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Chloe almost shouted. Okay, that was for sure. Officially, this was the most confusing day in Marinette’s life. Even the day she met Tikki was nothing compared to this.

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked. 

“What do I mean?! What do I mean?!” Chloe cried. “We were walking and suddenly you stopped. You were staring my jet, so I thought you were amazed by it, but something seemed wrong.  I realized your bluebell eyes, like the sky, had turned blue and green, looking like the plumage of a peacock. The feathers seemed to circle around your pupils for a few seconds until they changed into a mix of purple and black. After a couple of seconds more, they returned to their natural color. At the same time, you snapped back.” Chloe explained stupefied, making random gestures with her hands. 

“Did you say peacock and purple?” Marinette asked, after processing the information.

“Yes? Did that mean anything to you?”  The blonde responded as Marinette lifted up her blouse, showing her tattoos. 

“Tikki, you said that the peacock’s magic has good intentions. Do you think it’s trying to help me recover my memories?” Marinette asked hopefully. 

“I think so” Tikki answered, unsure. “But that would mean that whoever put you the akuma’s magic don’t want you to remember. That suggests you, well we, knew something important. Which affected both of us. At ignoring Master Fu and Wayzz's location, our only option left is Plagg.”

“Plagg is Chat Noir’s kwami, right?”

“Yep” Tikki replied cheerfully. “He’s my best friend.”

“Wait a minute. Are you saying Adrikins also has one of these adorable fairies?” Chloe interrupted.

“Yeah. But Plagg looks like a black cat with green eyes. And he isn’t adorable at all. He is soooo lazy. The only thing he thinks is about her ‘precious’ cheese, camembert being his favorite. One could think he has cheese instead of a brain.” Tikki said exasperated but happy. “And I’m sure Adrien had to force him to transform… or bribe him with cheese.” 

The jet took off. The flight would last about eight hours, so they spent their time talking. After a while, Chloe and Tikki fall asleep. Marinette was still awake, hence she decided to read the information Chloe (Sabrina actually) sent her. 

The bluenette found some documents about her school friends. She discovered that Alix and Kim worked as P.E teachers at the Collège Françoise Dupont (her old school) and were currently dating. Rose was married to Prince Alí from the Achu Kingdom and was pregnant with her first child; both of them liked to do charity work. Juleka was still inseparable with Rose (Literally, they both moved to Achu together, Juleka living with her in the palace). Nathaniel was a great artist. Max was one of the best’s robotics engineers in the world; it wasn’t surprising considering he built a robot with artificial intelligence when he was only fourteen years old.  Ivan and Mylene were married having a daughter and in the waiting for the second. Marinette was extremely happy for her friends, but it hurt she couldn’t be there for them. 

Nevertheless, it was like one of the superheroes from a comic Alya liked said, ‘with great power comes great responsibility’. She knew the responsibilities she had were dangerous, but it were hers. Doing them led her to be injured. But she was a hero. Yes, that caused her to lose a lot, but she needed to sacrifice to gain. She knew that from the very beginning. In spite she didn’t want this power at first, she accepted it. She compromised herself to protect everyone from Hawkmoth. Now the mission had changed. She needed her partner again. She needed to recover her memory and know what had happened. And Ladybug and Chat Noir will return to protect people again. 

Finishing revising all the documents she had, she let herself take a nap. Which ended an hour after, she wasn’t very sleepy. The room was dark, a few rays of sun entered through the windows, forming shadows. Shadows, dark, light…

 

* * *

 

_The door was finally open. She took a few steps inside, the wall closed again. All was dark; she couldn’t even see her feet. How she wished she had Chat’s night vision right now. Soon after, lights turn on. Tikki flew out to observe the place, Marinette copied. She was in a tunnel. The floor was red, smooth and shiny. While the wall was painted a light golden. Both of them had Chinese designs and patterns. They were lit torches along the passage._

_“Where now, Tikki?” She asked._

_“I don’t know. This place is huge. We’ll have to explore.” Tikki replied, with her usual positive tone._

_Both followed the path until they came into a large round hall. The floor was a bright golden instead of red, while the walls were the same light gold. Golden columns were around the place._

_There was a round wood table in the center of the place, with the same design from the entrance, the jewelry box and the spell book, engraved in the middle._

_The table had seven tall wing chairs around, made for the seven more important miraculous holders. Each one specific for each holder. For example, there was one red, with a black back cover with a ladybug in the center of each side. At its side, there was another, colored black, with the cover white and with a green paw inside a black circle on both sides. The others, entirely of one color, were for the Turtle, Fox, Bee, Peacock and Butterfly Miraculouses._

_The vast ceiling was painted like the interior of the Miraculous Box. At the center of it (exactly above the table) was the Yin and Yang, it was surrounded by five sections: green, orange, yellow, blue and purple. Inside the Yin, there was a ladybug, while inside the yang, a silver paw print. In the center of each section, there was a symbol of the belonging Miraculous. It looked like a flower._

_The walls were decorated with paintings and fabrics. They seemed to be about old holders, guardians, and past events. The hall had several closed wooden doors._

_“Wow,” Marinette said in awe. The place was…was… miraculous. She explored, analyzing every single detail, Tikki following. Everything was so inspiring. The designer in her wanted nothing more to admire everything. Until she felt something. Marinette couldn’t explain it… it was strange. She couldn’t pinpoint what exactly. She searched for its origin. She opened one of the doors, finding another passage. Of all the movies she had seen when someone followed an unknown path, something would happen (usually bad), but in this moments she wasn’t following her head._

_Soon she stepped on snow. The tunnel had ended. She found herself in some sort of cave. It was beautiful. There were colored crystals and rocks shining and a blue rivulet passing through. The walls were shiny black rocks. The place had her own magic light. She kept walking, admiring everything around. After a while walking, the place began to darker. Nearby, in a snowed hill, she barely could see a figure standing, surrounded by white butterflies and shadows. She recognized the insects as the ones Hawkmoth once had._

_The man seemed to wear a Shaolin warrior black uniform. His face, hidden by the darkness. Marinette sight caught he was wearing the Butterfly brooch. But that wasn’t everything. In his right arm, he had a long black cuff interlaced bracelet. It looked like a type of metal; some parts of it seemed to gleam. Automatically, she called for her transformation._

_“Well, well, well, look who is here.” A grim and deep voice said in Ancient Chinese. Luckily, Master Fu had taught her the language among many other things. “And I thought I would have to go myself for the Miraculouses. But why bother if the holder of the Miraculous of creation herself come to me.” He said darkly pleased._

_“Who are you?” The heroin asked, in the same language, trying to challenge her confidence, making the villain laugh._

_“Who I am?” He repeated amused. “How disappointing” He shook his head. “Although, with the guardians dead, it was to be expected.” The man said more to himself than to his visitor. “Throughout the history, I have been called by many names. But for you, I am your worst fear, and soon… your end.” The man responded menacingly while making a slight hand movement. Marinette saw how the shadows started to approach her. She didn’t know the enemy, nor his powers, she was in disadvantage. And for the first time, she was alone._

_“RUN!” She heard a woman yell in French. That’s what she did._

 

* * *

 

“Marinette, calm down, it’s over. We’re safe.” Tikki patted her soothingly. 

She was breathing heavily. She didn’t know who he was, Tikki neither, at least not anymore. Nor she knew from who was the shout.

She spent the time thinking about her “accident” and what would she do when she meets Adrien again. If they had luck, his kwami maybe knew something. That would be funny, considering black cats are bad luck.

Shortly after, they arrived to their destination: New York. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter some of Adrien's point of view. I'll try to update next weekend.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. A Cat's Thoughts

It was six in the morning in Nueva York, U.S.A. In only a few months he would finish university, thus if you ask him he would say they were just practice, seeing that he was one of the best students. That must be due to his homeschooling and the time of the world he had to investigate and read when he was locked in his gigantic room.

The light entering through the large window at the left side of his bed made his eyes open. He stayed a while staring lazily at his black pillow. At this moment Plagg would be teasing him about how of a lazy cat he was, if not being one himself, sleeping on the pillow beside him, ignoring the sun. Unlike his kwami, he couldn't do that. He removed his black and green blankets to begin preparing himself for another boring day of study. Don't get him wrong. It wasn't like he didn't like physics anymore, but having been a superhero had changed his point of view about having a 'normal life', making everything else relatively boring.

Years ago, he had been Chat Noir, hero of Paris, battling against Hawkmoth, with his partner Ladybug. Six months after defeated Hawkmoth, he came to live in the United States. He argued a lot with his father until he accepted his plans for the future: quit the modeling world and become a physicist. When his father agreed, he should have known there was a catch. Adrien could only study what he wanted IF he did it in America because his father said there they have better education, and, as an Agreste, he should be the best. Like always. He fought just as hard for staying in Paris, but it was useless. He accepted the deal, not without talking with Ladybug first, obviously.

When he discussed this with Ladybug he was worried about leaving her alone, but she convinced him that he shouldn't abandon his dreams. That if that made him happy, he should leave. Chat wanted to reveal their identities to each other since there was no danger anymore, but she refused. Adrien respected her Lady, so he let it go. He was ready to say goodbye forever, however, she surprised him as always. They bid farewell, promising to text each other on the cellphones they got particularly for their superhero identities.

The promise lived for the first five months, until Ladybug stopped texting, which made him fear the worst. He tried to contact her, but no answer came. He found his answer in the Ladyblog and the news from Paris, all with the same message: "Ladybug has disappeared".

He wanted to return to France and look for her, but his father (who visited him a few times; which was super strange) forbad him to return until he finished his studies and made a good amount of money, which would take years. Nino who lived in Los Angeles, visited him a couple of times until, with the time, they lost contact. The same happened with the rest of his school friends.

Adrien didn't pass a day without missing Ladybug, but he let her go. He let her fly as she let him. He was very sad about it, but he kept living. At least he still had a friend who would stay with him no matter what: Plagg, his kwami. Aaaand cheese. Lots of cheese. Especially camembert. They came together. If you have Plagg, you have cheese.

"Hey, Kid. ¿Don't you have to hurry, or are you going to stay standing there all day?" Plagg's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm going," Adrien responded annoyed. "Dad…" He muttered under his breath.

"Well, somebody needs to take care of you," Plagg responded sleepily and grumpy from somewhere hidden in his room. Adrien was ready, except for the part of finding his companion.

"Come on, Plagg. We are going to be late." Adrien called irritated of the same routine every morning.

Plagg yawned. "We are early. You like to go early. We can stay here a while more." Plagg complained, like always.

"No" Adrien stated firmly.

"…Or you can go alone, while I stay sleeping. Can you also bring me more cheese? The ones you bought yesterday run out"

Adrien sighed. Plagg was impossible. He examined his bedroom from the door, trying to decipher where his kwami was this time.

His room was rectangular form. The walls were white and the floor, hardwood. It had a double-sized bed with the head to the left front corner, with a large window in the front wall, providing views of the neighborhood and light. To the feet of his bed, was a wooden dresser with a flat screen television on top. To the right side of his bed, a wooden two drawer nightstand. Next to it, he had an uplighter floor lamp, illuminating his simple style vintage desk with a cork board above. Behind the black desk chair, there was a geometric black and green design rug.

Adrien opened the first drawer of his nightstand, finding Plagg snuggled in a small green blanket.

"Liiiiight, too much liiiight." The kwami whined. "I'm dyiiiiing…. Please, take care of my camembert and brie and-"

"You are not dying," Adrien said with a blank expression. "Now enter," he said pointing to the interior of his blazer.

"Oh, again with the Chat Noir outfit? My colors certainly favor you." Plagg said pompously.

Adrien was wearing a black blazer with a light green shirt underneath, black jeans and black high-top sneakers.

"Then if YOUR colors favor me so much, why don't you enter?" Adrien said exasperatedly.

"Okaaaayyy," Plagg said disgruntled. "But you better buy me the best camembert."

"We are in New York" He deadpanned.

"Well, you could bring from Paris. Your father is rich, he could send a whole plane of camembert if he wanted." Plagg said as if it was obvious.

"Yeah! I only need to call him and ask if he could buy a whole plane of the best camembert and send it here. He isn't going to think I'm crazy at all. You're absolutely right. How I didn't think of that before?" Adrien praised his kwami with obvious sarcasm.

"Finally you realize that I'm the smartest," Plagg said, nose up haughtily, not taking the hint.

"I was being sarcastic. Now GET INSIDE" Plagg stared at him with his green cat-like eyes like saying 'You really expect me to obey?'. "… and I buy cheese." Plagg obeyed, mumbling angrily something about deserving more respect.

He was coming out from his apartment, when he saw two young women _'chatting' (how he wished Plagg had heard his pun)_  in French, both of them resulting him very familiar.

"Chloe?" Adrien asked between unsure and excited, drawing the attention of the both.

"Adrikins!" Yep, that was Chloe. The blonde girl assaulted him with a hug, which he responded pleased. It wasn't every day you see your first friend. "We finally found you. You don't have any idea of everything we have to do to get here. Do you know how difficult is to bring someone to the country with a false identity? I do. It's extremely painful." She then turned to look at her companion. "Am I right, M? Marinette?"

Chloe was trying to gain the attention of Marinette, who was breathing agitatedly staring firmly at Adrien, person who would have noticed if his mind wasn't so scrambled.

Marinette, she was Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He couldn't believe it. He hasn't know anything about her for YEARS. That is because when he lost contact with Nino, he lost contact with Alya, which made him lost contact with Marinette. And she was here. In New York. With CHLOE. Why the hell was she with Chloe?! Or this was another universe or he had lost a lot. Chloe hated Marinette and Marinette hated Chloe. Although Chloe had changed over the years, being kinder. But that didn't explain anything. Wait… what had Chloe said about bringing someone with a fake identity? He heard that, right?

Adrien could have stay tangling himself with a million questions if he hadn't heard a scream. Marinette was screaming. Marinette, who was lying on the floor screaming in pain.

* * *

 

Marinette was having a nice talk with Chloe, as they direct to Adrien's apartment (on the 8th floor of a high-rise building WITH elevator, but Chloe said that she needed the exercise after so long sleeping, so by the stairs they went), thus they didn't notice the young man in front of them.

"Chloe?" a voice interrupted. When they looked up, her gazes collided with bright light green eyes and shiny blond hair. He was Adrien.

Marinette heard distantly Chloe's voice because her mind was far, far away. That golden hair like the sun, that gorgeous green eyes…

* * *

 

_Marinette was running. Running for her life. Away from those shadows. To the voice._

_"Here!" The same voice shouted. She followed it. And when she met the proprietary, well… nothing could have prepared her for this. She knew who she could encounter, she knew that it existed the possibility of her being here. And when she saw her, with that golden hair and those green eyes, she knew she had found Adrien's mother. Mrs. Emily Agreste._

_As she supposed, she was the holder of the Peacock Miraculous. She was wearing a skintight blue suit, a mini cape on her shoulders of green feathers, fastened with the Peacock Brooch, and two folding fans of peacock feathers as weapons. Her blue mask had like a peacock crest on her forehead and her hair was tied in a side ponytail with a plumage band. of the same theme._

_"Follow me!" The woman whisper-shouted, as she took her by the arm through many passages. She seemed to know the place like the palm of her hand. They keep escaping, but one of the shadows reached them and grip Ladybug's leg._

_She fell to the floor. The pain was dreadful. She felt like her life was being drained. The happiness, the love, the joy, the hope, the confidence, everything good in her life seemed to disappear, remaining only the bad times, the sadness, the anger, the loneliness, the doubt, the despair. The pain was agonizing. In all of her previous fights, she never had felt something even remotely similar. Her sight began to cloud, leaving only the pain, the feeling of failure, and soon complete darkness._

* * *

 

Adrien did not know what to do. Or what had happened, for the matter. So he remained motionless, watching the scene in front of him. He saw how a red blur came out of Marinette's purse, to stop in front of Marinette's face.

"Marinette! Marinette! I know you are scared but it already happened!" The little red thing shouted.

Adrien tried to observe it better. It looked similar to Plagg, small (about 4 inches tall), big head and tiny body. But she was red crimson instead of black. Instead of the cat-like appearance (cat ears, tail, cat teeth and whiskers) Plagg had, it (She?) had two antennae, a short tail with three tips aligned vertically and a large black spot on her forehead, back and each side of her head. A kwami. She was a kwami. A Ladybug kwami. The ladybug kwami was from Marinette. Marinette was Ladybug. Ladybug was Marinette.

Everything seemed clear now. The disappearances, the excuses, why she wasn't akumatized, and… Oh! That's why 'Ladybug' send him to protect 'Marinette' from the Evillustrator while she went on a secret mission. She sent him to protect herself! Oh! OH! And he showed off when he met her as Chat Noir! And all the fake admiration! She must have been mocking him the entire time! She must have thought he was a fool! Now that he thought back, it was obvious she was Ladybug. It had to be the miraculous magic protecting her identity what prevented him (and everyone else) of figuring it out. But why was she here now? They-

"Chat!" His head snapped to look at Chloe, she was kneeled down with Marinette's head in her lap. The kwami caressed Marinette's bangs.

"Wh-a-a-h-h-o-ow-y-ou-" He stuttered. She knew! Chloe knew he was Chat Noir! And she didn't show any sign of surprise to the kwami!

"Adrien! Stop freaking out! I need help here! 'Your Lady' has fainted in pain, and I suspect she wouldn't like to wake up on the floor." Chloe emphasized.

Adrien reasoned it was best to stay silent and obeyed Chloe. Then he could freak out and ask all the questions he wanted.

Therefore, he picked her up, bridal style, and placed her on his sofa. The red kwami was still stroking her holder, worried. Chloe was sat next to Marinette, watching everyone in the room. Plagg had long ago left his hidden spot and was settled in his chosen's shoulder, his cat eyes contemplating the scene in silence. While Adrien had taken a seat in his ottoman in front of Marinette sleeping face, expecting for someone to explain.

"Hi Adrien. I'm Tikki, Ladybug's kwami" Tikki was hovering in front of him, talking in a sweet and soft voice, finishing the sentence with a glance at Marinette.

"So, M-Marinette is…"

"Yes, Marinette is my chosen, your partner." She sighed. "I assume you want an explanation." Adrien nodded. Tikki took another glimpse at her holder, like debating if she should say more and what exactly. Soon, her dark and big blue eyes placed again in Adrien.

"Do you remember the last time you had contact with Ladybug?" She asked.

"Yeah. It was January 24th, 2019. Four years and three months ago. Why?"

"Maybe you don't know, but your dear Ladybug may have been investigating something dangerous, which led her to an accident," Chloe said simply.

"WHAT?!"

"Silence, Adrien. You're going to wake her up." Tikki shushed him. Then she directed to Chloe. "Chloe, could you please bring Marinette's luggage?"

"Luggage?" Adrien echoed confused.

"Yes. Luggage. I'm going to bring them. Anyway, it is better if Tikki is the one explaining." Chloe said, disappearing behind the door.

"Weeeelll, I also want to know what happened. In especial what is that strange energy emitting from your bearer, Sweetooth." Plagg spoke for the first time.

"Energy?" Adrien repeated.

Tikki took a deep breath. "I'm going to tell you the most important parts, the rest I think Marinette should reveal later." Tikki started. "First of all, you should know Marinette was aware of your identity a while before the battle with Hawkmoth."

"WHAT?!" Both cats cried in unison.

"She had good reasons for kept it from you." Tikki hurried to defend her holder. "She will explain them at the right time, not me."

"Okay. Bu-"

"Hey, sorry to interrupt your so important conversation, but I think you would like to know the Princess is waking up." Plagg pointed out, being the only one with enhanced hearing in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of the story so far. Every review, comment, wishes for future chapters is helpful.
> 
> Also, I need help creating an alias (name and surname) for Marinette. If anyone has one, please comment. I will need it for future chapters. Spoiler: she is gonna stay for a while in New York with Adrien. 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying. Thanks for reading and leaving kudos!


	7. The Cat Is Out of the Bag

Light. Again. What had happened now? And from who were the voices? Then she saw Adrien in front of her, with a black kwami on his shoulder. Plagg. In a flash, she remembered everything. She sat jolted, from the frightening events. But she was no more in the cave, instead, she was in a living room. With three pairs of eyes staring at her.

“Marinette, are you okay?” Tikki asked, floating in front of her. 

“Uh? Ah, yeah. I’m good. Totally good. And what happened? I’m getting tired of waking up in strange places with any knowledge of what happened, you know.” She answered while getting comfortable on the sofa. 

“Wait. What do you mean by ‘again’?” Adrien asked, feeling excluded from the conversation.

“Ahhh… Adrien….hahaha…. good to see you again.” Marinette said nervously and ashamed. She was seeing Tikki so he knew she was Ladybug, and maybe he knew Chloe knew. Oh! And he was expecting her to say something. “An honor to meet you, Plagg.” She directed her attention to the kwami, trying to change the subject.

“The honor is mine, Princess.” The black kwami bowed, making Marinette giggled. “It’s good to be recognized.” 

“Well, Tikki talk a lot about you.” 

“Oh?” Plagg gaze directed to the red kwami. “You talk a lot about meeeee?” He teased, saying the ‘e’ in a high tone.

“Y-y-ou- Shut up,” Tikki replied ignoring the smug smile of her kwami partner, Adrien’s amused smile and Marinette’s apologizing giggles. When everybody had calm down she turned to her holder. “You fainted. From pain. Adrien brought you here, his apartment.” She said with a sad expression. 

“Oh…” Marinette toyed with a string of her loose hair. “At least we found him right?” She asked unsurely.

“Wait, you were looking for me?” Adrien asked.

“And Plagg.” Marinette corrected. Plagg posed proudly. 

“So you really knew that I was Chat…”

“Ah… yeah. I’m really, really, really sorry. I promise I will explain everything I know. But… you’re not mad at me?”

“Mad?” Adrien asked as if it was ridiculous. “Why would I be mad at you?

“Well, I didn’t tell you I knew your identity, I told Chloe I was Ladybug and also that you were Chat Noir, also appearing at your door after like four years I think…” She said, avoiding his gaze.

“I know you. And I’m sure you wouldn't had do it if it wasn't for a good reason.” He said softly, lifting her chin with his finger. 

Marinette smiled fondly. Adrien removed his finger, waiting for her to continue. Marinette sighed, trying to order her thoughts. Then she turned to Adrien again. “Okay, just… just listen, please.” Adrien nodded. The ravenette met glances with Tikki, being her the only one who knew everything. Tikki gave her an encouraging smile, which Marinette responded with one of her own. Marinette started to tell Adrien everything she knew. Since she discovered his identity, the little she and Tikki remembered until the accident, ‘till she woke up, Master Fu’s whereabouts, the tattoos and what happened since she left the hospital. She also explained him about the memories, but without mentioning what they were about. 

Adrien stayed in silence all the time, processing everything she said, with a few interventions of Tikki.

“I’m sorry” Adrien whispered when she finished.

“What?” 

“I’m sorry if I would have stayed it wouldn’t have happened anything to you. You wouldn’t have been in coma so long while I--” He was gently silenced, with a finger in his lips.

“Don’t apologize,” Marinette said firmly, removing her finger. “You don’t have anything for apologize, Chaton” She continue with a sweet voice.

“Bu-”

“You know why I didn’t want to reveal our identities when you told me you will leave Paris?” Adrien shook his head in response.

“When I saw you detransformed after an akuma attack, I freaked out. I one side it made so much sense but I still couldn't believe it. The rest of the night I talked with Tikki about the whole thing. I didn’t get any sleep that night. Or in the week.” Adrien laughed. “It’s not funny.” She pouted.

“Sorry, sorry…” He apologized trying to muffle his laughter.

“I’m serious! How did you expect me to react when I found out that the two greatest boys in my life were one?!”

Adrien suddenly stopped, to look at her with wide eyes. “T-t-the two g-greatest b-boys in your lif-fe” he stuttered, his eyes full of unbelief and glee. 

Marinette processed what she just had said, eyes bugged out and blush spread across her cheeks. “W-w-well… Of course!” She needed to think fast, she didn’t want Adrien to get the wrong idea, which would be the right one, but still! “Sooo I spent a few weeks trying to put Adrien and Chat together. Then Hawkmoth went to jail, and I was considering about telling you soon. The time passed and I think I was… um…”

“Overthinking and overanalyzing” Tikki supplied. 

“Exactly!” Marinette gestured to Tikki. “So maybe I pass more time overthinking and overanalyzing the situation--” 

“About what?” Adrien questioned, unaware of Marinette unlimited imagination. 

“Uh… well…”  _It’s not like you know but I have like a super gigantic crush on Adrien Agreste and maybe a not-so-tiny-crush in Chat Noir. And both sides of you are so great and amazing, while I, the Miraculous Ladybug, am the normal and clumsy Marinette. So they are a lot of things like could go wrong if you discovered who I was or that I discovered your identity. Since slipping our names and other people finding out, all the world knowing, our friends in danger, the authorities against us, and us running away to hide from all the criminals wanting our Miraculous which would cause the World War III and the end of the world; to you thinking that I was not worthy of being your partner, but you are so kind you wouldn’t tell me that, so you would stay with me because of pity until you could fake your death and escape to another country with another name with my miraculous to give it to another girl, a famous one, and then you would get married an--_

“You know the clever plans she made with the help of her Lucky Charm?” Tikki intervened, knowing very well what was going inside her head.

“Yes, some of them were absolutely ridiculous but smart and creative,” Adrien said happily, remembering the time when they were the superheroes of Paris. It was fun. Well, maybe not the Hawk Moth terrorizing everyone and all the times they nearly lose or when they nearly died... 

“Yeah! Marinette is very creative, so you can deduce she has a… how could you say it… a-an infinite imagination.” Tikki tried to explain nicely.

“Hey! They could have been possible scenarios!” Marinette defended herself aware of what her kwami was talking about. Tikki stared at her with penetrating eyes saying ‘Really?!’ “Well, maybe not all of them.” She said remembering some of them.

Adrien, oblivious to what there were talking about, observed their interaction. “So she” Pointing to Marinette. “imagined a lot of possible scenarios were something could go wrong if she revealed her identity?” 

“Yep!” Tikki nodded, cheerfully as always.

“So now that we have clear that I have a very powerful imagination, Can I continue?” She asked exasperatedly. Three heads nodded. “So when Tikki finally convinced me to tell you and that nothing will go wrong, you told Alya, Nino and Marinette-Me you were moving out of the country to study, I knew that is I revealed myself, then you wouldn’t leave. I couldn’t do that to you. Your only freedom in your life was being Chat Noir, but Adrien was still a prisoner. Your father was finally letting you study what you wanted. And you always talked with Ladybug how you would like to explore the world. Tell me if I am wrong.”

Adrien opened his mouth to deny the statement, to close it again because deep inside, he knew she was right. He would have stayed with her. “I-I… You really know me well.” He admitted guiltily, rubbing the back of his neck.

Marinette stood up to ruffle his hair, in a very Chat-like look. “Well, that’s my job, Chaton.” She winked, challenging her Ladybug persona.

A wide smile crept into Adrien’s face. He made a sweeping gesture and bow. His smile changed into a cocky one, and his eyes became full of mischief.  _Please, no,_  Marinette thought, familiar with that expression. “I guess  _the cat is out of the bag_ , M’Lady.”  

Marinette facepalmed, a loud groan coming out from her lips. “How I didn’t expect that.” Adrien chortled. “I’m sure you have been dying to use that one since day one.” She accused.

“Guilty as charged.” He said, hands up, not sorry at all. 

“I can’t believe I missed your puns.” 

“Imagine what ‘I’ had to suffer!” Plagg complained, now hovering in front in Marinette. “ME,” He highlighted dramatically. “being the only one whom he could say all the ‘CAT PUNS’ he wanted without being suspicious. And, on top of putting with that, he refused to buy me French Camembert! He has forced me to live on the poor quality cheeeesse” He said in a sharp whine. “Can you believe that?! What kind of country not have good cheese?!”

“Aw, poor you.” Marinette crooned, opening both hands to let Plagg drop, from his slowly and not at all dramatic fainting, and petting behind his cat-ears.

“Oh, come on!” Adrien cried in disbelief. “He is exaggerating!” Marinette ignored him, kwami purring in her hands.

Tikki shook her head, amused. “Don’t pay attention to them, Adrien.” She tried to calm the blond, whom pouted in response.

When Plagg’s ‘delicate state’, had passed, he settled in Marinette’s dark hair, Tikki on her shoulder.

“Where’s Chloe?” Marinette asked, just realizing her absence. 

“Uh, she said she would go to bring your luggage,” Adrien responded. 

Marinette’s eyes widened in alarm. “Oh no” She rushed to open the entrance door, Adrien following with the kwamis behind, confused. In the corridor, a very big pile of suitcases. 

Adrien’s gaze fixed on Marinette, that could be read as ‘What the hell?!’.  

“Don’t look at me! I wasn’t the one in charge of shopping.” She defended herself. Before Adrien could reply, they noticed Chloe coming out from the elevator, two suitcases in hand. 

“M!” Chloe squeal, leaving behind the suitcases and lunged the ravenette in a crushing hug. “Thank God you are okay! You had me so worried! NEVER do that again.” She commanded, relief obvious in her voice. 

“I’ll try, CB.” Marinette replied shyly. 

“Now that you are up, come and help me bring the rest of your luggage.”

“Rest?!” Both heroes and kwamis yelped.

“Do I really need to repeat everything with both of you?! Yes. Now come and help. Both.” She said, irritated. 

They obeyed (better not argue with Chloe, she still was in progress in being nice to other people). Marinette and Chloe talked like if they have been friends forever, while Adrien observed them very shocked (apparently they had forgotten he was there). 

“Phew.” Chloe dropping herself on the sofa, when they had finished taking everything to Adrien’s living room. “It was a pleasure to see both of you again but I’m afraid I have to go.” She informed as she stood up again. 

“Already?! Why?” Marinette asked, like a kid saddened by her friend’s departure. 

“M, do you realize that you have run away from a hospital and your friend is a journalist? Also that she had already seen you with me, though she doesn’t know she was you.” 

Marinette’s mouth opened forming a small ‘o’. She had completely forgot about that. She needed to rest more, her mind wasn’t working properly. 

“Exactly. We don’t want to raise suspicions. Besides, I have a lot of work waiting for me back in Europe. Good luck.” She kissed Marinette and Adrien’s cheek in goodbye, to then leave. 

They stayed in silence some seconds (though it felt like hours). She really didn’t know what to do now. She only had a half-baked plan. 

“So…” She said turning to Adrien. 

“You don’t have a plan?” 

“Sorry, but my memory isn’t working very well, I barely sleep on the trip here, and I’m a fugitive with a false ID. So not.” Adrien laughed. 

“What’s so funny?” She demanded, trying to stay angry (it was impossible. How would she stay angry with him if she couldn’t even stay angry with Manon, who was a little angel – devil). 

“Sorry, sorry.” He said between laughs. “It is that YOU” he pointed with his forefinger at her. “with a false ID.” He scoffed. “Who could have think that Ladybug, superheroine of Paris, would someday doing criminal stuff.”  

Marinette huffed, arms crossed. “Well if you are going to keep mocking me, you will never know how I got it and my fake name.”  

Adrien shut up instantly. “Oh, I gotta know this,” Plagg said rubbing his paws, still on Marinette hair (who could blame him? It was cozy).

“So you steal it from someone or something like that?” Adrien joked. ‘Finally an interesting day!’ His mind was screaming.

“What?! No! Of course not! I am not a thief! Well, a bad thief. I had only steal little and insignificant things, like phones,” Adrien shocked expression made her keep explaining as fast as possible (she was not a thief, thank you very much). “which I obviously return to their owners. So it was more like borrowing without permission. And, of course, they were for extremely good reasons. One phone to not lose my honor, the second to fix a mistake, and the SD card to help a friend. The third phone was for not being blackmailed, so it obviously was an emergency. Because I would never stea--borrow something if it wasn’t necessary. A few things like Nino’s Bluetooth, among others. And also a book, but that was Tikki’s idea-” 

“Hey!” a high-pitched voice said.

“But it wasn’t stealing because they had already stolen it before we steal it to return it to their proper owner, but then we have to return it to their other owner to not cause any problem. Obviously, the first owner took photos of all the book before returning it. But still, I’m not a criminal! And I don’t think it counts if I had stolen two of those things to my partner, though I didn’t know it then, but still!”

Adrien, whom had been listening to her rambling shocked and amused but all (he had to hold his laugh), stiffened, eyes widen. 

“You stole two things from me?!” 

“Yep. Your phone was the first one I st-borrowed. But of course, then I needed to call Alya so she could help me unlock it. But to take it, I needed to skip the unveiling of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s sculptures, and then, when I was trying to decipher the password, Alya called to inform me that Chat Noir stole the Mona Lisa and she was waiting for Ladybug’s appearance. I was lucky you were Chat Noir because you had more urgent matters to attend than a disappeared phone. And the book I stole was the Miraculous Spell Book. I still can’t believe how you trusted Lila. She stole the book from you to trick you to believe she was a ‘Miraculous holder’ to then throw it in the trash bin! Even Alya believed her lies. Like who would think Ladybug was friends with her. I don’t use my powers like that."

Adrien couldn’t believe it. She really had stolen things, and he never knew! Now she was already rambling so the most probable is that she wasn’t aware of what she was saying, but it might also be because of her lack of sleep. Now he was only staring at her, jaw-dropping, because innocent and sweet Marinette who was also clever and brave Ladybug, could also be a fantastic criminal if she wanted (luckily she didn’t, she surely would get away). 

“And this time, which was also an emergency, I didn’t even steal anything. I just transformed and used my Lucky Charm. And it gave me a ladybug design wallet, with an ID and all the cards I need.” She said while taking it out of her purse and giving it to Adrien. 

Adrien changed his mind while revising the documents. She would be the best criminal in the world. They really looked real. 

Her name was Bridgette Ladyncess. It was purrfect for her. And it had the nicknames he gave her. M'Lady for Ladybug and Princess for Marinette. But he still thought that maybe Agreste would be better… 

“I recently discovered that all the Lucky Charms still exists even when I’m detransformed. I think is something about an upgrade or something like that. The only downside is that Tikki needs to eat a very good amount of cookies to recharge. But it isn’t like she didn’t enjoy eating cookies…” 

No matter how interesting was her rambling, she needed to stop and catch her breath. What would be able to catch her attention? A Cheshire-cat grin formed on his face. 

“We’re  _lucky_  you aren’t a criminal. Nobody would be able to  _cat_ -ch you, any less  _spot_  you. You have so much  _stealth_  that you got to  _fly_  with the  _cell_  phone of a cat. I’m  _feline_  proud. And you  _book_ -ed the first place as the most  _purr-_ fect lad--"

“What?” She asked slightly annoyed. The good news is that the puns fulfilled their purpose. 

“Well, I wanted to ask how you managed to rob my phone.” He teased. 

Marinette’s eyes bugged out, finally achieving what she had just say. “I-I-I said that?” She stuttered. 

“Yep.” Adrien replied popping the ‘p’, beaming. “You could be a great criminal you know?” Marinette mouth opened wide. “You had stolen phones, a book, a card, you ran away from a hospital, and you travel with a fake identity. So…”

“Remind me, why do I put up with you?” Marinette asked annoyed.

“Come on, I know you love me,” He said with a smirk.  

“True, unfortunately,” Marinette muttered without thinking.

“What?” He asked incredulously.

“What?” She pretended ignorance after realizing what she said. “Aren’t you late for classes?”  

“Oh…Yeah. But what about you?” He asked pushing aside the teasing and the questions, luckily for the bluenette. 

Marinette smiled sweetly. “Don’t worry. Plagg will help me.”

“Me?!” Plagg, who had been watching everything amused, complained. But he received a very fearful look from Tikki. “I-I mean yes. Yes, of course, I’ll help her.” He said scared, to then continue more confident floating in front of his holder. “I will show her the place and her new room.” 

“New room?” Adrien and Marinette asked in unison.

“Of course, you fool.” He said to Adrien, who looked at him confused. “The room that belonged your nerd friend? Does it sounds?”

Realization crossed Adrien’s eyes. “Oh,” He said. “But--"

“Don’t worry about it. I will take care of the ladies.”

“B-”

“But nothing.” Marinette interrupted Adrien. “You’re going to classes. Now. Nothing will happen to me. Remember? I am Lady Luck. See you!”

Marinette closed the door, leaving him outside of his own department, in the corridor staring at his white door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their conversation still isn't over. Next chapter some of Adrien's life and seeing inside of our two heroes minds. 
> 
> If you notice any mistake, have any suggestion, idea, or advice for improvement, I will be grateful if you leave it on comments; I'm still new here. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Friends and Suspicions

After being thrown out by his Lady and his own kwami (they were conspiring against him, and soon Plagg was going to corrupt her; he shouldn't have let her with him), he began walking to the university, lost in thought.

He couldn't be happier. He was on cloud nine. His Buginette was here with him! Moreover, she was going to stay in his apartment! And she was Marinette! Life couldn't be better.

At the moment he found out who she was, he just accepted it. It didn't felt weirder at all but a sense of right.

Nevertheless, leaving aside all the joy, she had been in coma all this time. And he had no idea! He was her partner. He was supposed to protect her, to take the blows for her. He failed her.

When the words "I've been in a coma the last 3 years and 10 months" left her mouth, he felt as if he had hit the floor after falling from the top of the Eiffel Tower. He just couldn't believe it. That wasn't even the worst part (well maybe it was but he didn't expect the rest), she kept as responsible as ever as Ladybug while he abandoned his responsibilities as Chat Noir and left her on her own. They were supposed to have each other's back.

With each word she spoke about all the things she went through, he felt a punch being throw to his stomach. Fortunately, she didn't expect from him any answer while she talked, he wouldn't have been able of responding. It was his fault, maybe not directly but it was. He could have prevented everything if he had stayed. It was also his father fault, a tiny voice whispered in his mind, if his father hadn't obliged him to leave Paris he could have kept being Chat Noir. So, why did he listen to him? He had eighteen years, for God's sake. He was an adult. So why did he listen? He didn't have an answer. He was just so used to make everything his father asked him to; being the perfect son. Back to the beginning, totally his fault.

Don't even mentioned to him the scream. The scream that he could still feel piercing his ears. She had lived that. She had experienced that pain before and he wasn't there. He didn't know who or what caused it and he was afraid of ask. But that scream was recorded in his mind forever.

She wasn't even mad at him! He deserved her anger. He abandoned his responsibilities as a hero. He should be taken away his Miraculous.

She was too forgiving for her own good. Always placing the others before her (something she had said about him too, many times). And she was so stubborn! Also acting so irrational sometimes! Regardless, he still loved her. He never stopped. For her, the time hadn't passed, so maybe he had a chance with her. Don't that he was glad she had lost years of her life.

Of course, they had work to do. For her, it was always the work first. She had to recover her memories (How? He had no idea; she was the one for the plans) to then deal with the enemy. Who? No idea either. She hadn't explained the few memories she had recover. And he wasn't going to ask. He was going to let her explain when she felt ready. Anyways, he didn't think he had the right to ask after he abandoned her. And when she got a plan, he would follow. As always. He trusted her blindly.

The rest of the day went unnoticed. His body moved on its own, automatically. His mood changed from happy and lovesick to sad and guilty to determine. His brain was thinking over, and over again about that morning.

"Hey, Prince Sunshine Pun Lover" A voice broke his line of thought. He turned to the voice, finding the only person that would call him that. Someone with a love for hats, a humorous but also smart personality, short wavy dark brown haired and grayish-blue eyes. Neal.

"Huh?" He asked still a little lost. It turned out he was in one of the corridors of the university. How did he get there again? "Oh, Neal. What's up?"

"You didn't hear anything I said, am I right?"

"Uhh… Sorry."

"I was asking if you're coming lunch with us." Just then, Adrien noticed that beside Neal they were standing Dave and Nick. Wait, It was already lunchtime?!

"Oh, about that… I'll not be able to come with you, guys."

"Why?" Nick asked worriedly.

"Don't tell us you have to study. You're already the best in class." Dave said, emotionless as always.

"Dave, can't you pay a little more attention?" Neal asked as it was obvious.

"To what?"

"To Adrien, obviously. All the day he had been acting odd. He didn't even make puns. I'm sure that even your knucklehead had to notice how Adrien's favorite professor eyed him suspiciously when he lost a lot of perfect opportunities for puns. Anyway, it isn't like you liked puns."

"Well sorry if I am not Mr. Perfect Blond here," Dave replied defensive, being the only other blonde-haired in the group; but instead of the thick golden sun-blond hair of Adrien, he had a more light and sandy one, thin and combed back. His icy blue eyes penetrating Neal's.

"Hey, calm down guys." Nick (fortunately black-haired) separated them, stopping once again one of the numerous confrontations, common between Neal and Dave. "If we better focus on Adrien?" He said calmly, adjusting his glasses and directing his dark brown and peaceful eyes on the person in the matter.

"What were we talking about?" Adrien asked, already lost again. Three friends gave him simultaneously a 'seriously?' look.

_Well, be a superhero who lost contact with his partner and also love of his life for years and discover she lost contact because she kept her responsibilities and ended in a coma and she suddenly appeared at your door with the person she hated in school who now apparently is her best friend and then try to process all the information they just drop in you in an hour and then tell me you would not be like I am. Which is as if a cat had played with yarn and had tangled it inside your brain,_ Adrien wanted to say but stay quiet for obvious reasons.

Just in time, the last member of the group appeared beside Adrien. He was more robust and tall than the others, short light golden brown hair and honey brown eyes. He placed his arm around Neal's shoulder.

"Hey, guys! Are we going?" He asked.

"Hi Ronnie," Four friends saluted without any enthusiasm.

"Uhh… Have I missed something?" Ronnie asked.

"Mr. Perfect isn't coming," Dave stated.

"Why?" Ronnie turned curiously at Adrien.

"Uh… Well, I…" All those years lying and now he couldn't think of any excuse. Plagg wasn't with him right now but it was certainly his bad luck…or maybe the lack of practice. The lack of practice was bad luck.

"It's the girl," Nick said. Four pairs of eyes turned to him.

"Are you talking about the blonde spoiled brat? If she is here, I say we better let Adrien deal with her. The last time she visited was HORRIBLE," Dave said.

"Chloe isn't that bad," Adrien said quietly.

"No, not her. I'm referring to the  _'Mysterious Parisian Girl Who Stole Sunshine's Heart'_  as Neal called her. He is behaving like when she was involved," Nick explained.

"She's here?!" Neal and Ronnie asked excited in unison. Adrien's eyes bugged out. He never told them anything about her! How they know about Marinette?! Wait. They were talking about her... Right?

"Hold on. Who is the  _'Mysterious Parisian Girl Who Stole Sunshine's Heart'_?" Dave asked.

"Nobody!" Adrien said.

"Oh, right. You weren't friends with us back then…" Ronnie said, ignoring Adrien, same the others

"I want to explain to Poker Face!" Neal interrupted before Ronnie could say other word. 'Poker Face' gave him an annoyed look but still expecting him to answer. "Well, as I supposed you have noticed, Adrien NEVER wants to go to dates even when we had planned one for him." Dave nodded. "Any girl would want to date him! Ex-famous-model, best student, very smart, handsome, great sense of humor-"

"We get it. But I must differ with the last one," Dave interrupted.

"Right. So, as you all know, I met him on his first day here and I presented him to Nick and Ronnie. In the first five months since classes started, he always arrived while talking with someone on the phone. And in every free time he had, he always revised his phone and texted someone."

"I could have been talking with literally anyone!" Adrien kept denying.

"But it was a girl." Neal smirk smugly. "Every single time you were talking or texting her, you had that sappy and lovesick smile plastered in your face. It was obvious it was a girl." Then he returned his attention back to the other blond. "Obviously, as you can see, he never wanted to say whom he was talking to, and as he didn't know anyone else in New York, she had to be from Paris, which is what took me to name her-"

" _The Mysterious Parisian Girl Who Stole Sunshine's Heart_ " Everyone except Adrien singsong in unison, as if it had been said a million times. Adrien wondered how much they had talked about this subject behind his back. Also, really?  _The Mysterious Parisian Who Stole Sunshine's Heart?_ He could have come up with a much better name than that.

"But after the five months passed, Adrien stopped talking with her. He became worried and restless. After a few – maybe more than a few - months, he returned to his usual self", Neal finished.

"So they broke up?" Dave asked.

"We didn't break up because she wasn't my girlfriend in the first place," Adrien said defensively but with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"So or she didn't accept your feelings and stayed friends or you were a chicken and didn't confess," Dave said as a matter-of-fact.

All his friends look at Adrien expecting an answer. The green-eyed boy looked away and rubbed the back of his head with a hand. "I didn't confess." He responded in a quiet voice.

All the eyes were on him, astonishment reflected on their faces. They knew Adrien and they couldn't think of why he didn't. He was confident, and as Neal said before, every girl would like him as a boyfriend.

"Why?!" Neal asked.

"It…it was complicated."

Before Neal could continue with the interrogation, Ronnie decided to help his friend. "So she is here?" He asked.

"Yes, she came with Chloe," Adrien answered.

"So she also came," Dave grumbled.

"Yeah, they both turned up outside my door this morning but Chloe left quickly."

"So they appeared with no previous word?" Adrien nodded.

"And the girl?" Nick questioned.

"She is at my place."

"She is going to stay with you?" Neal asked eagerly.

"Yeah? I think she is going to stay in your old room."

"You think?" Dave said.

"You left her alone?" Neal asked.

"Yes?" Adrien responded unsurely. He seemed to be in some type of interrogation and he didn't know where it was going.

"She is French?" Ronnie asked.

"Yes?"

"And she knows English?"

"Uhhh… I don't know?" That made his friends face-palm or gave him a flat look.

"And you left her alone at your place, the same morning she arrived, in the United States were we talk English," Dave said in a dry tone, though everyone was thinking exactly the same thing.

At first, Adrien didn't understand the problem with that. 'Oblivious' was a word Plagg often used to describe him. He would never admit to his kwami that he was right. So he decided to think what was the issue. Of what they knew, she appeared at his door without previous notice so leaving her wouldn't be sooo disrespectful. OH!

"She isn't a damsel in distress." His voice full of conviction. "Believe me; she has made it very clear to me, repeatedly. She was the one who kicked me out of my house in the first place! She didn't want me to miss classes. Besides, she is very independent." Laugh left his friends' mouths before he could continue. Even Dave. Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, sorry." Everyone apologized. Then Neal continue. "We didn't exactly think you would be a guy for damsels in distresses, but we didn't think she would be like that. As the type of Kicking-You-Out-Of-Your-Own-House-Because-She-Is-Very-Independent. You always managed to surprise us."

"I think that is your fault, you let him see too many Disney princesses and anime magical girls," Dave said to Neal, already composed.

"Hey! He already was like that before I met him. And besides, they aren't bad."

"So, are you going to win her over?" Ronnie asked.

"Weell… I have been trying to do that since we were thirteen…" That made everyone look at him jaw-dropping, even Neal and Dave stopped arguing. "But I think I have a chance."

"Okay, I need to meet her," Dave announced. Adrien looked questioning at him. "If she has made you dance around her for so long, I need to meet her."

"Me too!" Neal exclaimed. "But not for the same evil reasons of Stony-Boring Man."

"Me too." Nick joined, also trying to avoid Dave of reply.

"Yeah, man. We need to meet at your place soon and know the mysterious girl. Neal and I can bring the girls." Ronnie said.

"Sorry, but Nick and I are going too or only the ones with a girlfriend?" Dave asked, receiving a jab from Nick.

"Don't feel forced to do anything, Adrien. These guys are just happy for you." Nick said.

"Yeaaahh... I'll have to talk to her first about it." Ex-model responded, thinking about the difficult situation of her not-yet-girlfriend. "But I think it's a great idea."

"Care to illustrate her name?" Ronnie asked.

"Sorry," Adrien said, voice too happy for being sorry. He was tempted to say 'curiosity killed the cat' but in this case, he was the cat and that would go against him.

Three disappointed faces looked at him.

"Soooo, see you, Agreste." Neal finally said, turning away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Adrien asked before someone could go.

"To eat, obviously. But, aren't you going with the love of your life?" He asked teasingly.

Adrien blushed but remained firm (thank years dealing with his father and Plagg, though the latter still affected him sometimes) "But I still have more classe-"

"I'm sure the teachers can forgive you one day. You are the favorite." Nick spoke.

"Teachers can't have favorites."

"Doesn't mean they don't."

"Leave already. The prince needs to go with his princess." Neal, the romantic one in the group besides Adrien (who didn't have much chance to be romantic without a girlfriend), said.

"She is a princess, but I am more of a knight," Adrien answered with a cocky grin and exaggerated gestures.

"Oh, so a knight in shining armor. Doesn't that mean you have to protect her from the dangers of a new city?"

"There you got me." Adrien huffed. "Bye, guys but if I get into problems is completely your fault." He said starting his way out (and trying to decipher where he was).

"Don't worry, we'll explain the teachers you have an emergency," Nick said.

"Don't forget to text!" Ronnie almost shouted.

* * *

**Going back to the moment when Marinette shut the door…**

Marinette leaned her back on the door and sighed. Luckily, he was still the king of obliviousness.

"Finally he's gone!" Plagg cried excitedly fluttering in front of Marinette. "Now fun time!"

"Weren't you going to show us the place?" Tikki asked.

"Perfect way to ruin the moment, Tik." He growled. Then he cleared his throat. "Ladies and fortunately no gentlemen beside me, today I, Plagg the great kwami of destruction, am going to give you a tour around my chosen's place." He said with scenic gestures.

Marinette shared and look with her kwami and both giggle. She had a feeling she was going to have fun with Plagg.

The whole place had white walls and wooden floors, making a bright and open atmosphere. From the door, there was a corridor where at its right side, was an open kitchen, in front of it a small green squared dining table with four black chairs around, which at its left side had a low horizontal bookshelf. Forwards, the living room. It had a large sofa to the left side, facing a flat TV screen on top of a white table. In front of all, a large window. After passing the kitchen, there was another passage. To the right side of it, two doors (the rooms, the first one of Adrien according to Plagg).

Marinette followed Plagg, whom always made a snarky comment in each place they went.

"And now, before we enter to your new room I am going to explain its history" Plagg kept with his performance. "When the poor and alone of my kitten arrived to this low-quality-cheese-country he moved to a tiny department that his father,  _the most generous person in the world_ ," He said sarcastically. "gave him. But then, in the first day of college, he made a friend! I honestly don't remember his name but he is with Adrien in some classes. He always wears hats. I have to listen to their nerds' conversation. I truly don't understand how they talk about things so boooring, it doesn't include cheese! Adrien needs to find better friends that appreciate the importance of cheese." He shook his head, his cat-ears moving with the action.  _He is so cute_ , Marinette thought. "Anyways, they decided to move on together so both share the payment of the department. That was until… half year ago? When the hat-guy moved with his girlfriend. End of story. Now don't get surprised when you see the state of the room. And, if you have any complaints, it is completely Adrien's fault."

Marinette looked at him curiously before opening the door. You could say she understood what he meant before. The room was… well, it had white walls, wooden floor, a bed frame, a dresser, lot of dust and nothing more. She thought she also saw some spider webs. Many spider webs. She didn't like spiders. Must be related to the fact that she is a bug.

"We have to clean?" Marinette moaned looking at Tikki.

"Come on, Marinette. The faster we start the faster we finish," Was the red kwami response.  _I don't know why I even ask_ , the dark-haired girl thought.

Marinette groaned. The first time she had peace after waking up and she needed to clean. Like, really?! She always has been organized and kept her room clean – unless you counted all her projects of sewing and the fabrics tossed everywhere but they were still organized in a messy way – and in order, but she really didn't have it in her right now to care about it. "If I do it tomorrow? I can sleep on the sofa".

"And your luggage? They can't stay in the living room. They are too many."

"Oh, come on Tik. Let the poor girl rest a little," Plagg said.

"You only said that because you want to rest, Plagg," Tikki accused playfully.

"And what if it is true? You and Adrien need to learn when to take a break."

"Tikki is right," Marinette said reluctantly, Tikki smile smugly at Plagg who limited to make a 'Hmmph' sound. "Where are the cleaning supplies, Plagg?"

When they finished with the cleaning (Plagg most talked and complained about his life than other thing), she went to the bank to pay her credit card (Tikki said that her Lucky Charm had created a whole new identity, so it was valid to use) and bought some food. She had checked the kitchen before leaving, where she only found some food cans, a couple of eggs and a good amount of cheese. But, getting back to the Lucky Charm part, she didn't believe it would work after the banker confirmed it. Who could have thought that a Lucky Charm could create so complicated things? Before of this, the most complicated thing it had given her were electronic toys and some small devices. The only explanation that Tikki gave her was that the power of the Miraculous grows with the holder; that even a kwamis doesn't understand for completely the powers of the Miraculouses.

"I didn't know you speak English so well," Plagg said emerging from her purse with Tikki.

"Me neither. I learned in school but I wasn't very good at it. I guess I practiced after Adrien's departure?" She answered while dropping the grocery bags on the kitchen's floor.

"We are going to cook? Tikki asked eagerly.

"Yep," Marinette responded, already setting the groceries.

"After all we have done today, we have to COOK?!" Plagg cried.

"Well, I was thinking about making some desserts after supper. On the plane, I saw some recipes on my phone and I wanted to make a camembert cheesecake, but if you don't want…" Marinette taunted deviously.

"Wait!" Plagg objected. "I didn't say that! Cooking is a wonderful idea. How do we start?" Marinette and Tikki chuckled and shook their heads. "But first," He said, his voice suddenly serious. "Do you like camembert?"

"I well, not very much." Before Plagg could interrupt, she continued. "But that it's only me. I'm sure you have much more taste for food than me, being a god with thousands of years old who had to try all types of food through time. If your favorite food is the camembert it must be for a really, really good reason." She placated him.

The kwami gazed pensively at her until a smirk broke into his face. "Finally someone who notice my greatness."

"Greatness to eat like a glutton," Tikki teased.

"Yeah, tease all you want. You're just jealous." Tikki limited to roll her eyes.

They started with the meal. Marinette mostly did everything and Tikki, who had helped Marinette several times before, did as much as she could considering her tiny size. Plagg talked about nothing and everything as he waited for making the cheesecake.

When the time came for Plagg's dessert, he took charge of the kitchen. Marinette gave him the instructions and only sometimes helped him with things he couldn't do because of his size.

Marinette ended learning the whole history, making and types of cheese and gaining a compliment of Plagg, which was: "Princess you are the best of the Ladybugs in the whole history. Can you believe that after all the years we have been together the kid still doesn't know the basic concepts of cheese! It's an insult to his ancestors!" She also learned that it was one of Plagg's bearers, who made the camembert.

"Hey Tikki, do you want something too?" Marinette asked when Cheese Class had ended and the cheesecake was in the fridge (for a few hours more).

"I can eat something you already have. There isn't need for you to do something special to me," The red kwami said, not wanting to take advantage of her chosen's generosity as a certain black kwami.

"Nonsense. Plagg has his cheesecake and you will have something too." Marinette said leaving no place to argue.

"You know, the old man made a good decision with you and Adrien. You both are the most compatible bearers we ever had. My favorites too. But don't even think of telling the kid that I said that, I will deny every single word." Plagg spoke the last sentence regaining his rough character.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked curiously.

"I have not talent for these things." The cat moaned. "Spots, you explain." He gestured to Tikki while going for another cheese.

"Lazy Cat," Tikki muttered annoyed but Marinette caught a hint of affection shining through; then she direct to her. "As you already know, the ladybug and the black cat are Yin and Yang. They complement each other, as Plagg and me, and as Adrien and you do." Marinette flushed red, Tikki giggled. It was surprising how she still blushed with these things, they had known each other for years! "But it is also necessary that the kwami complement with the bearer. For example, imagine if Plagg had a troublemaker bearer, it would do more chaos than good. That's why Adrien is good for Plagg and Plagg is good for Adrien. They balance each other as I also balance you." She zoomed to hug Marinette's cheek, then, returned to sit on the table. "As the ladybug and the black cat always work together, it is preferable if both kwamis and bearers get along. Sometimes neither of them happen. But, in this case, you and Adrien complement with Plagg and me."

"Yeah! Like with the stories you told before. Who would have thought Ladybug could also be mischievous?" Plagg teased Marinette, also thinking about something fun to do with her new friend. He liked her. Adrien could be fun but with many things but with others he was BORING, too many rules in his head as Tikki.

"I already said they were emergencies!" Marinette replied; Plagg shrugged it off.

"Like when you use the Lucky Charm because of jealousy?" Tikki playfully said.

"Tikki!" Marinette protested.

After a lot of teasing from part of the kwamis (Plagg was a big influence to Tikki, good or bad, Marinette couldn't decide), they settled to make a raspberry and chocolate tart.

Marinette didn't remember the last time she had so much fun.

All of her worries disappeared with the presence of both kwamis. She liked seeing the kwamis interaction, it reminded her of her own with Chat. She thought about how long they had been partners and how much they must have missed each other all these years, it made her want to have revealed their identities long ago. It was also funny seeing Tikki puff her cheeks after being provoked by Plagg, taking in mind how patient and tolerant she was. Or seeing Plagg's rough shell cracking because of Tikki. The cat-like kwami loved Adrien despise all of his complains about him, though he would never admit it directly to his face.

After putting the tart in the fridge above the cheesecake, they went to the living room. Marinette dedicated herself to read some magazines Chloe had packed (along with a tablet, a laptop, clothes (mostly black and red, it seemed she needed to fangirl), sewing materials, notebooks, and pencils… when Chloe said that she bought everything she needed, Marinette didn't think she bought literally EVERYTHING); while the kwamis were chasing each other, their laughs filling the room.

Marinette looked melancholy through the window. It was very different from Paris. She wondered what would her parents, friends, Alya and Chloe be up to. She thought her eyes were playing tricks to her since now she was seeing a Parisian view…

* * *

 

_She was in her department, in Paris. She had moved here to have more liberty to talk with Tikki and transforming. She was fixing a jacket. The date on the calendar in front of her marked September 3, 2018. Feeling Tikki's eyes burning holes on her, she turned in question._

_"Are you okay?" The kwami asked after pondering a moment._

_"Me? Why would I not be okay?" She faked ignorance. She might have improved in the Lying Department but lying to Tikki or Chat Noir... not possible, they could see through her very bad lies._

_"Marinette," The kwami scolded. "It's almost been a month since Adrien's departure. Alya is going to start university, like most of your friends. Hawk Moth is gone. You have wanted to become a fashion designer since I know you, but you have abandoned your dreams without any reason at all."_

_"I have not abandoned my dreams, Tikki," Marinette interrupted._

_"Entering to university? You haven't even tried. You stopped doing your original designs. That's not you. And don't even let me start with how you have been acting. You have been too quiet after Hawk Moth battle, each day more, even with me; you have rejected every time Alya wanted to do plans, with silly excuses; you're working at your parents' bakery and doing easy works of seaming; you have been doing patrol every night and sometimes by day. Never, even with Hawk Moth, you've done so many patrols. Marinette is not living anymore, only Ladybug." The last sentence heavy in her mouth._

_"I want the city to know that I am here, protec-"_

_"Lies. Now answer me honestly, what is eating you so much?" Tikki inquired softly, almost pleadingly._

_Marinette directed her gaze to the window as if the city could answer all of her doubts; then returned to Tikki. She took a deep breath. "I don't think Hawk Moth doing is done." She announced serious tone._

_"What? Why do you think that?" Of all the things she could say, Tikki had not expected that._

_"I don't know!" Marinette wailed, standing up. "Haven't you feel like something is always watching us? As Ladybug AND Marinette. Sometimes in patrol, I think I see shadows following me, but when I turn to look, there's nothing. And after we defeated Hawk Moth, he was smiling like he knew something we didn't. As if he hadn't lost."_

_"He is a psycho," Tikki stated._

_"But what about his Miraculous? It DISAPPEARED."_

_"That is suspicious. And you think…"_

_"Maybe he was working with someone who now has the brooch. An associate or a boss."_

_"Why not a sidekick?"_

_"It doesn't seem proper of Hawk Moth. And, what would the sidekick do? There's nothing much. Besides, I don't think he would have so much confidence in a sidekick after losing."_

_"You really have thought this through," Tikki remarked. "Why didn't you say anything?"_

_"I didn't want to seem paranoid. If it is nothing and I'm exaggerating?_

_"If it is something and you're letting it go?"_

_Marinette collapsed in her chair, she sighed. "But what can I do?" She asked desperately._

_"We investigate," Tikki said confidently. She would have said to call Adrien/Chat, but her chosen had already set her mind about that. "Believe in yourself, Marinette. You have thought about this. What do we do?"_

_"We go visit Hawk Moth," Marinette answered, confident again. It didn't was surprising anymore how her mood changed so quickly for her kwami._

_"That's the spirit!"_

_Marinette lifted from the chair, determined. "Are you ready, Tikki?"_

_"Wait, now?"_

_"There's no better time than the present." She declared. "Besides, I'm bored of fixing jackets…"_

_Tikki chuckled lightly. "Let's not wait, then."_

_"Tikki, Spots On!"_

* * *

Her vision filled with pink light; it became blurred until once again she was in Adrien's living room.

She was processing what she had seen, mind overloaded; the kwamis had stopped playing and were staring at her, concerned, Tikki knowing what she had seen and Plagg for being considerate; so she wasn't aware of the 'thump' belonging to the door closing.


	9. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!

Sorry! This is not a new chapter. I just wanted to said that I will not be able to update this story this week (neither the next) because I'm at the end of the bimester in school, which means exams and study... reeeally fun (sarcasm). I'm most likely returning next month with new chapters. Again, sorry for the delay.

Besides, I'm also suffering. I want to keep writing but responsibilities come first. *sigh* If it wasn't for them I would pass all day writing and reading. 

Can you believe that I have 4 sisters (with me 5) and I'm the only one who likes to read from them?The next one to me (2 years less) needs to be forced to read; the last time she read something (which was only ONE chapter from her book of Sherlock Holmes) it was because our mother threatened with punishing her. And the next sister... well she know how to read but it is like she reads something and doensn't understand it (she also takes an eternity doing it). So you need to explain it to her or read it to her and have PATIENCE. I don't have it. But at least she loves the show of 'Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir', so she is always asking me about the story and I need to tell her new ideas or chapters (it's good that I like to talk, I spent hours without stopping and I still haven't write all I told her, I have more than ten chapters from that - she keeps asking but I still haven't think nor write the details so I don't have more). And in the rest of my family, only my grandpa and my aunt from my mom's side like books. 

Too much rambling, right? Sorry, I stop. But first I want to thanks to all the ones who are reading this story and your support. This is my first story so I'm very, very happy that people are reading it. I'm may not respond to all of the comments but I really appreciate them. 

Now... I'm supposed to be doing homework...bye!

CCGK


End file.
